Chipmunk Tales: Tale of the Ultimate Heartbreak
by clubchipmunk
Summary: *update* Brittany has finally had enough of Alyssa brainwashing Alvin to make him go out with her...join in on the main event of this story and see who will win in the fight between Brittany and Alyssa!
1. Summary

Chipmunk Tales: Tale of the Ultimate Heartbreak

Ive decided to make a switch back to the t section for a little bit, focusing on Alvin/Brittany. This is a romantic/comedy with a little hurtfulness. This new exclusive story centers around alvin and brittany...can she stop the new girl from moving in on alvin?? Reviews are welcome, thanx


	2. The First Encounter

**The tale of the Ultimate Heartbreak**

**Chapter One**

**(The First Encounter)**

**(Fade In)**

**"Alllllllllviiiiiiiiin," Dave screams for Alvin to come down stairs for breakfast. "You're running late as it is, don't make me come up there," he adds. "ALRIGHT I'M COMING," Alvin screams downstairs as he gets he puts on his new merchandise shirt. "Why can't you get up on time…this is the third day in a row you've had to rush to get ready," Simon says while getting his book bag and heading downstairs. "Well I'm sorry dad," Alvin says sarcastically. Theodore comes in with a big smile on his face as he already finished breakfast first. "There's some blueberry waffles for you downstairs Alvin," Theodore says getting his book bag ready to go to school.**

**"ALVIN, I'M GIVING YOU 10 SECONDS TO GET DOWN HERE," Dave screams to Alvin as he's already coming downstairs. "I'm right here, geez," Alvin says getting to the bottom of the stairs. "You don't have much time Alvin and it's 7:20, the bus comes in 10 minutes, and you're gonna be on it breakfast or not," explains Dave while looking at his watch. "Ooooooookaaayyyy," Alvin says assuring him he'll make the bus on time. By then Simon and Theodore comes down stairs with their school books in their bag as they're ready to leave.**

**"By the way, what are you guys plans for this afternoon," he asks them. "Well I have to tutor this afternoon at school, so I may be home around 4:00 or so," says Simon. "Eleanor wants to come over today…is that okay," he asks Dave. "Sure thing, I should be back from the studio by then," he says. "Well me and Brittany are gonna be at the comic book store for part of the afternoon," says Alvin. "Wow I guess you guys have a busy schedule today, well I'll be home around the time Theodore gets home so you shouldn't worry," he reminds them. "Okay," says Theodore as Alvin barely finishes his breakfast it's now time for them to go to the bus stop.**

**"Okay guys, time to go…here are your lunches all set to go," Dave says handing them off. "Thanks," they all say together. "So Theodore, have you been able to keep your lunch," Simon asks him as Theodore has managed to steer clear of the school bully with the help of Alvin. "Yeah, I just stay on our side of the school most of the time, plus Eleanor walks with me sometimes to keep me company," he says with nervousness as they leave the house for the bus stop.**

**As they get to the bus stop, Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor are already there waiting on them. "Well it's about time Alvin, or were you gonna walk there," she taunts him. "well don't blame me, we gotta go to school…like it's an amusement park or something," he says back. "But other than that, how are you baby girl," he asks Brittany. "Like I always look…FINE," she answers as Jeanette rolls her eyes. "Hey Jenny…you wanna stay after school with me today while I tutor one of the guys on the basketball team," he asks. "Sure…I hope it's not the usual one who you have to help, I don't even see how he stays on the team," she says with a little laugh. "Hey Teddy," Eleanor says happily. "Hi Eleanor…um do you wanna be my cooking partner today in Home Economics class," he asks with a small nervous grin on his face. "Uh…is that a trick question…of course my cute pepperoni of passion," she says with a giggle as they sit together. By then a girl they never seen before shows up at the bus stop, but they never notice her standing there as the bus shows up. They get on and sit near the middle like the always do the new girl, noticing all the other student became a little shy and sat up front on the first row.**

**(On the bus)**

**"Yeah Alvin, is getting later and later getting up for school, he almost made us late again," Simon says making conversation with Jeanette. "It's not like that idiot," Alvin shouts across at him. "Ugh, he would miss his own funeral if it wasn't for me," Simon adds as Theodore, Eleanor, and Jeanette share a laugh. "Please Simon, you get up late sometimes too, don't try to make me out as the oddball," Alvin says back to him. "What do you need me to tutor you on how to get ready for school in the morning," Simon says with a grin. "No maybe I can tutor you on how to take your tutoring and…," Alvin starts to say as Eleanor stops them from arguing. "Guys we're just about at school now, lets not have an argument today. Brittany, who was busy primping herself as always, really didn't have much to say on the bus as she always marvels at herself.**

**(Meanwhile at school)**

**The chipmunks and chipettes take on the school hall together as they begin their school day. Eleanor and Theodore are the first to break off from the group as they go into the 6th grade hall for Home Economics class. "You really need to find some free time…both of you," says Brittany to Simon and Jeanette. "You two spend too much time tutoring other people, someone needs to tutor you in going out and having some fun," she says with a laugh. "Besides it will look good on your college application," Simon mentions to them. "Very true Si," Jeanette adds with a smile.**

**"Well sometimes tutoring can be fun…it's nice to help people," says Jeanette walking while reading up on a book for Physics class. "Yeah, but so can living," Brittany replies. "Well this is me," says Simon while stopping in front of his Physics class. "Bye Jenny, bye guys," he says to them as he heads into class.**

**"Bye," they say as they pass the class while going down the hall.**

**"So what are we gonna do today Alvie," Brittany asks her as he carries her book bag. "I don't know…I was thinking about going to the comic book store after school and maybe just hangout there for the afternoon. "Yeah…but we did that last week, let's do something adventurous and exciting," she begs him. "Come on Britt, its our favorite hangout spot," Alvin pleads. "Yeah but it time to shake things up a bit though," Brittany adds.**

**"Well that's true…but maybe like on the holiday weekend we can do something, we have had much time to spend together and all," says Alvin. "Oh crap…," says Alvin thinking about his History homework that he worked on the other day is due. "I left my History homework in my locker yesterday, here's your book bag, I'll catch up with you," he says as he stops over at his locker.**

**Alvin enters his combination to his locker and gets it open. As he is putting his books in his locker to get ready to go to 1st period, he sees a girl he's never met before. "Ugh…stupid lock…why won't you open," says the new girl, the new girl from Boston. She jerks at the lock as Alvin looks at her struggling with the locker as finds it kind of amusing. He sees this blonde east coast girl, who is obviously new to the west, making her encounter with the west coast kids odd as everyone is looking at her as she doesn't seem to notice.**

**"Oh come on…open up," she says pleading with the lock on the locker door. Alvin looks down the hall to see if Brittany is anywhere in site. Brittany has a reputation of getting upset when Alvin helps another girl out of her predicament. "Uh…looks like you could use some help there," he states the obvious. "Mind if I try," he adds. "Sure I guess…it's hard being the new girl in town," she says to him.**

**"Where are you from," as if he didn't need to ask. "Well my family and I just moved here from Boston. My mom is a traveling nurse," she tells him. "Oh…that's cool," he says as he finally gets the lock off. "There we go, sometimes up have go get the lock in the usually position to get it to work. She laughs as she starts putting her book away inside her locker. "You shoulda been here last year, there were many new students because of the new school merger in town, but other than that it's all in your wrist when you wanna get the lock in position to get it off," he says to her smiling. "Oh okay," she says smiling back.**

**"My name is Alvin," he says introducing himself to her as she does the same. "I'm Alyssa," she returns. "Alyssa…that's a nice name, nice to meet you," he adds as they shake hands. By then Brittany is on her way back up the hall with Jeanette to see what's keeping Alvin so long. As she gets there, she sees him standing next to his locker laughing and talking with Alyssa. "Ugh…who is this bitch he's talking to," she wonders with a nervous frown on her face. "Uh…Brittany, it's just a girl…she looks like she's new. I've never seen her around here before," says Jeanette trying to calm her down.**

**"So yeah…we have fun times on the road. It can get pretty crazy at time like one time…," he starts to say before being interrupted. "Ah hmm," Brittany says making herself noticed. "Oh hi…you must be Brittany, Alvin has told me a lot about you," she said to her while offering a handshake witch after a few seconds she accepted. "Oh did he tell you the part about me being his GIRL FRIEND," she says while staring at Alvin with her arms folded. "Uh…I was just getting to that Britt," he says looking back at her with a weird look. "Awe that's sweet, you two look cute together…um well it's nice meeting you Alvin…and Brittany, I have to get to class," she says with a smile as she closes her locker and heads to History class which ironically is the same class they're heading to.**

**"What was that," Brittany says to him while staring clear at him. "Nothing…oh my god, why are you looking like that," he says concerned. "You're falling right into that bimbo's trap Alvin," she says to him looking at her go down the hall. "Uh…she's the new girl, I'm just making her feel welcomed," he answers back. "That's what the new girls want you to do, so they fit in and grab a boyfriend in the process," Brittany adds.**

**Alvin starts giggling a little as it is really annoying Brittany. "What in the hell are you laughing at," she says while looking at Jeanette in disbelief. "You're jealous…I think your jealous of Alyssa," he says with a smirk. "I'M NOT JEALOUS OF THAT LITTLE," Brittany starts to say as Jeanette holds her back. "Brittany, she's just a girl I met in the hallway…it's not like I'm marrying her tomorrow," he says taking Brittany by the hand. "Um Brittany…I think you did kinda overreact," says Jeanette. "Of all the people you choose to help, you had to choose her huh Alvin," says Brittany blowing off some steam. "It's not even like that Britt…lets go to class," he says as they leave for History together while Jeanette leaves for her upper level French class.**

**-END OF CHAPTER-**


	3. Getting Too Personal

**Chapter Two**

**(Getting Too Personal)**

**As Alvin and Brittany walk into class hand in hand, they head straight to their seats as Brittany sits down in her desk next to the window. As Alvin sits down in the seat behind her, a familiar voice calls him from the desk next to Brittany. "Alvin…what a small world…kind of like we're all on a little island huh," Alyssa says with a laugh. "Ugh…you've gotta be kiddin' me," mumbles Brittany as she puts on a fake smile and waves at Alyssa. "Brittany come on baby," he says to her trying to keep her calm as he nudged her. "Hey Brittany…you're so lucky to have someone like Alvin," she says with a big smile. "Thanks... you just don't know" she says a little sarcastically. "You touch him and I'll kill you," she says mumbling through her teeth.**

**"Anyway, I think you'll like this class Alyssa…Mr. Jones is not that bad of a teacher," he says as he explains the syllabus to her. "Okay class…let's get to work. We're going to review for the unit test on Friday," says Mr. Jones addressing the classroom. "It looks like we have a new student in our mists…Alyssa from Boston I see…home of the Boston tea party," he says while throwing out a tidbit that everyone knew. "Yes Mr. Jones, Boston is indeed a fantastic city…I recommend that you all visit there one day and I love my transition to Los Angeles thank you," she says politely. "Suck up," Brittany mumbles. "Is there something you would like to add Brittany," says Mr. Jones. "Hmmmm…no," she thought about pointing her out as she glanced over at Alyssa without her noticing.**

**(Later as they were going over noted about the War of 1812, Alyssa has been running the show as she manages to catch on in the class)**

**"God I can't stand Miss. Do It All," she mumbles to herself while looking at her answering almost all the questions in the class. Alyssa is already starting to be well liked in the class as she has made plenty of friends along the way. Alvin is even asking her for help on taking notes in the class.**

**For the rest of the class, Brittany has her eyes fixed on Alyssa as an hour into meeting her; she can't stand the sight of her. By then Alvin notices Brittany's anger towards her as she keeps looking at Alyssa through the corner of her eye. Alvin then starts giving Brittany a shoulder massage to calm her down a little. "Alvin…you know that's not fair," she whispers to him while giving in to his massage as it's one of her weaknesses. "Well I'm trying to get you relaxed Britt," whispers Alvin as he works a little hot on her shoulders.**

**Later on as the bell rings marking the end of their first class, Brittany gets her stuff and leaves as Alvin is still talking to Alyssa about meeting up to study for the unit test before Friday. Brittany decided not to embarrass her right now, but she kept an eye on them the whole time as her friend JoAnna walks up. "Hey girl," says JoAnna while popping so chewing gum. "Hey," Brittany replies as she keeps looking in the door. "What ARE you looking at," JoAnna says to her trying to see what's going on. "It's this tramp…Alyssa…she thinks she can just walk in here and start hanging around my Alvin like nothings wrong," she says while watching her. "Well she is pretty cool," JoAnna says jokingly while smiling. "I'm gonna pretend I didn't hear that," says Brittany trying not to get stressed out.**

**Finally Alvin came out of class as he has to go to Computer Tech next as Brittany and JoAnna are going to walk down to the Chemistry lab for their next class. As Alvin and Alyssa walk out of the classroom, Brittany decides to send Alyssa a message about Alvin and Brittany. "Hey baby," she says as she meets him with a long deep kiss as she looks at Alyssa. "Okay Alvin…I guess I'll see you around," she says leaving the two lovers alone together.**

**"Come on girl, Alvin knows better than to cheat on you…or in this case, he should know what's good for him... lets get to chemistry class," says JoAnna whispering to Brittany. Alvin breaks off from Brittany and JoAnna and heads for his class while the two girls are near the other side of the school. "You shoulda seen the way she was looking at him while they were at her locker," Brittany vents in frustration.**

**"That girl is not gonna do anything Britt…she just wants some attention that's all," JoAnna tells her. "Well she doesn't need it from Alvin…there are plenty of other guys she can suck up to…and she probably can do more than that," she rants on as they get to Chemistry.**

**(Later at lunch)**

**As lunchtime rolled around, Alvin is already there as Brittany notices that someone's belongings are sitting across from him. As Alvin sees Brittany approaching, he's a little worried about who is going to come back to the table and sit across from them. "Uh Brittany…how about we sit outside and eat," he asks her. "What…with this hair…and its windy today, no thanks," she declines as she starts eating. "Whose stuff is that anyway, I've never seen that stuff at the table before," Brittany adds as they always sit at the same table everyday for lunch.**

**"Uh…," he starts to say as Alyssa walks up behind Brittany as he braces himself for the next confrontation. "Brittany, Brittany, Brittany," she says with a laugh. "We just can't hide from each other huh," says Alyssa putting her lunch tray down. By then Brittany turns and looks at Alvin with the meanest look in her eye. "She didn't have anyone to talk to," he says to her. "Since when did you become Mr. Charity," Brittany confronts him. "Oh did I interrupt something," Alyssa says a little concerned. "Oh no…we just like to have lunch TOGETHER everyday," Brittany makes it clear to her.**

**As she starts to eat her lunch, she notices that she forgot her drink. "Ugh…I'll be right back," she says as she leaves the cafeteria table to get her drink. Brittany waits until she's out of sight to confront Alvin as Simon comes by. "Okay let's get something straight here…that little blonde bimbo is working you Alvin and I'm not gonna stand for it," she whispers to him while staring him down. "What's wrong with having another female friend," Alvin questions her. "She's unnatural, she's playing with your mind, and I DON'T LIKE IT," Brittany explains to him.**

**"Do you think I'm that stupid to mess around on you…I love you and ONLY you geez," Alvin says getting frustrated. "She's a snake Alvin…I can sense it," Brittany says to him watching her coming back. "She's the new girl…do you think you know everything about her after three hours of meeting her," he asks her. "How long have YOU known her," she returns the question. "So you wouldn't get mad if I talked to JoAnna," he asks her. "Hey don't bring me into this…I'm just the innocent girl who has to witness all of this," JoAnna stops him as they get a little quiet as Alyssa returns to the table.**

**"Okay…first days are always hard for me," Alyssa says with a little laugh. By then, Brittany turns and looks Alvin square in the eyes. "So Alvin what do you like to do," she starts up a conversation with him. Alvin then gets a surprised look on his face as he looks up from eating and turns to look at Brittany. Brittany turns away from him leaving him to fight this one himself. "Uh…I like to see movies (tries to get Brittany's attention), going on the road (turns to Simon as he's eating his lunch), and…uh…why do you wanna know…figuratively speaking" he says changing the subject.**

**"No reason…I guess I'm just a curious girl," she says with a little smile as Alvin chokes on his drink a little. "Really," he says while regaining his composure. "Oh he likes to do a lot of things Alyssa…don't you ALVIN," Brittany says putting him on the spot. "STOP," Alvin mouths to her as he cleans up some of the spilled drink of the table. "Oh what did you say Alvin," Brittany says pointing him out again as Alyssa turns to Alvin as she's a little confused. "Uh…I didn't say ANYTHING BRITTANY," he makes it sound obvious. "But she's your new friend Alvin…and what are friends for," Brittany adds.**

**"You two are funny," Alyssa says giggling a little. "Well I'm glad you're amused," she answers back without smiling. "Uh…okay, moving on," she says changing the subject as she looks around to see everyone looking at her. "Uh…okay (giggles) I'm gonna put away my tray," she says as she gets up while looking at them weird as she walks off.**

**"You're gonna keep playing around until you get bit huh Alvin," she says to him. Alvin looks a little concerned at first and then says, "I just don't see a connection like you see Brittany," he says looking at her. "I don't know what you are flipping out about though…she wouldn't even be my type," he responds. "You shouldn't even have a type now that you're with me," she adds. "You know what I mean Britt…you're the one that's obsessed with her right now…I haven't even said anything about her," he reminds her. "Oh whatever Alvin…I gotta get back to class," says Brittany says as the bell rings to get to the next class.**

**-END OF CHAPTER-**


	4. Playing With Fire

**Playing With Fire**

**(Later while entering the last class of the day)**

**Alvin is walking down the hall as he passes his locker and he see's Alyssa there but he doesn't have time to stop and talk. Brittany is catching up with him as she was late leaving the class she was just in. As she walks down the hall, she follows the same path Alvin just did as she see's Alyssa leaving her locker and passes Brittany going the opposite direction. Brittany finally catches up with Alvin as they continue their conversation about Alyssa. "Why do you hate her…it's only her first day," he says shocking defending her. "Alvin…you are acting way too nice, almost like it's a gimmick or something," she points him out.**

**"Maybe I like being the school's welcome wagon…did you ever think of that," he says back. "Alvin I know you," she responds back with a smart answer. "You're like the show stealer…since when to you help give people the spotlight," she adds. "Now Brittany that's not fair," he says as he stops in the middle of the hallway confronting her. "Fair…FAIR…okay let's define fair," she says stopping with him as she kind of goes off on him. "You're putting the new girl in school…that you don't know ANYTHING about, before your GIRLFRIEND. Fair or not fair?" she says looking him right in the eyes. "Brittany…you know I wouldn't jeopardize our relationship over her...she's a FRIEND…a buddy...you know," he says looking back at Brittany. "You're sure not acting like it," she replies. "Are you sure about that," he answers back.**

**They look at each other for a few seconds before Brittany tells him, "Come on…we'll be late for class," she says as they start back walking down the hall. "You're letting someone plain girl come between us Brittany…I really think you're jealous," he says looking straight ahead. "You're the one making contact with the enemy Alvin…not me," she answers back in a calm voice while she also looks ahead as they get to the P.E. at the school gym.**

**"If I didn't know any better I would think you're pushing her on me," he says as they stand outside the girl's locker room. "I can't believe you said that," she says letting go of his hand while looking at him upset. "Well it's like you're controlling who I can talk to Britt," he says looking her in her eyes. "No I'm not…I'll see you in a few minutes," she says as she walks inside the locker room. "Fine…he says as he walks off to the opposite end of the gym to the men's locker room.**

**As Brittany is almost finished getting ready to head out on the gym floor, Jeanette and JoAnna stop by as they are going to walk out there together. "Girl…don't you think you are hounding Alvin with this chick, she doesn't seem too harmful," says JoAnna as she sits down next to Brittany. By then to her surprise, Alyssa comes around the corner to leave the locker room and she notices Brittany. "Hi Britt," she says with a big smile on her face while Brittany just glares at her. "See ya out there," Alyssa adds as she walks by her. By then Brittany grabs one of her tennis shoes and is about to heave it at the back of Alyssa's head as JoAnna and Jeanette grab her. "Brittany…calm down," says Jeanette.**

**"Okay…this is a problem now," says JoAnna holding Brittany back. "What are you talking about," Brittany asks her while trying to calm down. "You're feeling threatened by her Brittany…I can see it in the way you're treating Alvin," says Jeanette. "I've had enough of that blonde haired bitch…and I've only known her for a freakin' day," she says trying to take a deep breath.**

**"You know what JoAnna," Jeanette whispers to her while pulling her away from Brittany. "I think she's intimidated by Alyssa," he explains to JoAnna. "Oh really, you think," JoAnna says sarcastically while looking at Brittany as she finishes getting ready. "Alvin may not be taking this much longer," she's hounding him more and more and he's getting very irritated by all of this," Jeanette adds as they all leave the girl's locker room.**

**(Meanwhile at the boy's locker room)**

**As Alvin gets dressed in his P.E. clothes, he thinks about Brittany being jealous of his new friend. By then Simon comes around the corner from his P.E. locker. "Alvin what's going on with you and Brittany," he asks while putting on his workout shirt. "I don't know man… I don't know," he says confused. "This is getting crazy, I know that for sure," he adds while tying his tennis shoes. "Well what are you going to do about it," says Simon. "I'll think of something I guess…see ya out there," Alvin answers as he gets up of the locker room bench and heads out onto the main floor of the gym.**

**(A few minutes later on the gym floor)**

**As he gets out there, Brittany, Jeanette, and JoAnna are already on the floor doing some brief exercises to warm up. By then, Alyssa spots Alvin from across the gym. Alvin then decides to play head games with Brittany as he's beginning to think that she is jealous of their friendship. "Hey 'Lyssa," he says as he waves at her as Brittany almost turned bright red and she is getting madder and madder as she could have burned a hole in Alyssa by the way she was staring at her.**

**Brittany is now totally pissed that she has to share almost the whole day, not to mention the rest of the school year, dealing with Alyssa. "ALVIN…come here…NOW," she growls at him as she directs him to come to her. "What's the matter now Brittany," he says expecting her to be mad. "You seriously didn't just ask me that...," she was in the middle of telling him off. "Brittany…you're going a little too far with this…," he says interrupting her as Brittany talks over him, "Oh you haven't seen far yet buster," she says staring him down.**

**"Oh my god, I've never seen them like this," says Jeanette to JoAnna as they look on. "You're really working on me cancelling this date this afternoon Alvin," she says threatening their relationship. "Oh Brittany please…why are you doing all this complaining for…why don't you try talking to her for once," he suggests. "I DON'T HAVE ANYTHING TO SAY TO THAT LITTLE TRAMP," she yells back to him as it captures the attention of the class, even Alyssa turns around to see whats going on. "Okay guys…you two needs to cool off," Jeanette tells them as she steps in between them. "Brittany you come with JoAnna and I will keep an eye on Alvin and Alyssa," she says making a deal with them.**

**"WHAT…YOU'RE IN ON THIS TOO HUH," screams Brittany to Jeanette as she can't believe what she's saying. "No Brittany…it's just apparent that you don't trust Alvin so maybe you two should spend the rest of the day away from each other. "Alvin is on thin ice as it is, I don't need him hanging around her for her to brain wash him," she says as Alvin is on his way back over to talk to Alyssa.**

**"Hey is everything okay with you two," she wonders. "I guess so…so seem to be pretty calm about all this," he says with a little smile as she returns the gesture. "So who's the girl in the glasses," she asks him as they do some stretches together. "Oh that's Jeanette…you'll really like her. She's a little clumsy, but you'll love her to death," he says as Jeanette is coming over to sit with them. By then Simon came out to sit with them too.**

**"UGH…I can't stand her anymore…I swear I'm gonna kill her if I see her just one more time," she says looking at them laughing and talking. "Brittany…you are pushing him away with this feud against Alyssa," JoAnna says. "He's playing with fire with that girl…and if he's not careful he's gonna get burned," she says back as she watches Alvin's every move.**

**-END OF CHAPTER-**


	5. The Implosion

**The Implosion**

**As gym class finally gets underway, Alvin and Alyssa seem to really enjoy talking to each other. And by now, Brittany is furious with her as she hasn't taken her eyes off Alyssa since Alvin went to go sit with her. "Okay class, today we are gonna play some volleyball so everyone is a straight line," Ms. Kaye instructs them. As they all line up, Alvin thought it would be nice to stand with Brittany, but when he got over to her, Brittany decided to move down towards where JoAnna was waiting in line. Alvin, looking disappointed and yet frustrated, then moves down to where Alyssa was standing.**

**"Okay I'm going to nominate team captains and we'll have a coin flip to see who chooses first," she says. So as they wait for captains, Alvin looks to the other end of the line at Brittany who just looks at Alyssa the whole time. "Amanda…you are the first captain…and…Brittany, you are the second captain," says Ms. Kaye. As the two girls came forward to await the coin flip, Brittany doesn't even look at Alvin like she doesn't even know him.**

**"Amanda call the coin in the air please," says Ms. Kaye. "Heads," says Amanda as the coin looks like it's levitating in mid air. As Ms. Kaye catches the coin, she reads the coin as tails, which means Brittany goes first. "Okay Brittany, you pick first," says the teacher as ironically, Alvin starts to step out of line as she always calls him first. "Ethan," Brittany says making her first choice as it shocks the entire class, even the teacher. Alvin stops in his tracks a little embarrassed as he couldn't believe what had happened. Brittany welcomes Ethan to her team as she stares down Alvin as he walks back to the line of students.**

**"Wow…wouldn't Brittany usually pick you first," Alyssa says to him. "Yeah pretty much," he says disappointed. "Victoria," says Amanda making her first selection. One by one, the picks are made to both teams and Alyssa was drafted to Amanda's team, which just thrilled Brittany. Simon went to Amanda's Team as Jeanette and JoAnna joined Brittany's team. By now it was down to Alvin and Robert and Brittany had the second to the last pick. Alvin had never been this far down in being selected for sports. Brittany looked at Alvin and then Robert for a few seconds. Then her decision was finally made. "Robert," she says as shock and awe spreads across the gym as Alvin, for the first time, was chosen last.**

**As everyone took their respective sides to get ready for their match, Alvin walked past Brittany as they were changing sides. "Brittany…you didn't have to do it like this," he says in a sad voice. "Alvin…you made it like this," she says as they stand in front of each other. By then Alyssa came up behind Alvin as she surprises him by sneaking up on him. "Come on lazy," she says with a giggle as she heads to the other side with their teammates. "Go on Alvin…she needs you," Brittany says with a straight face. "Brittany…," he starts to say as Brittany turned around and walked away.**

**He then walked back to his teams' side as they got ready for their volleyball match. "Teams ready," Ms. Kaye asks everyone as they get set. "Okay…Amanda your team serves," she said as they get started. Amanda serves the ball as Brittany's team returns it. They return back and forth a little until Brittany's team misses the return for the first point for Amanda's team. As Amanda's team makes their second serve, Brittany, who is up front, tries to make a spike on Alvin as he deflects it out of bounds while falling down.**

**Alvin, who is sitting on the floor, looks up at Brittany who is staring him down as he gets up. "Uh oh," says Simon as he hopes what is about to happen doesn't. "Are you okay Alvin," Alyssa asks him as she checks on him. "Uh…yeah 'Lyssa im fine thanks" he says as she helps him up. That just inferiorities Brittany as she returns to position as she takes her hair clip out letting down her hair and throws the clip to the sideline. Alvin takes his hat off, which he rarely does and throws it up towards the bleachers.**

**Jeanette serves the ball this time as Alvin immediately spikes it down towards Brittany as it almost hits her as she quickly gets out of the way. "HEY…WATCH IT," she says to him as sets back up again. Both teams couldn't believe what was happening as it looks like Alvin and Brittany's friendship and relationship was imploding right before their eyes. Brittany lines back up and she is hot now, since Alvin is aiming for her.**

**"Um Brittany…don't you think you're…," Jeanette starts to say until Brittany cuts her off, "Get back in line Jeanette," she says sending her back to her position. The next serve from Amanda's team Brittany cuts nearly across all her team mates to get the spike as she smashes it almost hitting Alyssa as she ducks out of the way. "Whoa that was a little close there Brittany," she says shaking it off. "Not close enough," Brittany mumbles back. As Alyssa gets up, Alvin then storms up to Brittany and stares her down.**

**Simon holds back Alvin and Jeanette holds back Brittany as they are reaching the boiling point now. "Simon I'm fine... really, just let me go alright," he says to him as Simon lets him go. "Guys…you need to tone it down," Ms. Kaye demands them. It is Brittany's times for her team to serve, as JoAnna is serving now. As she serves, Alvin spikes it quickly as Brittany deflects it as its still in play. Alyssa knocks it back over until Brittany leaps for the heavens and spikes it so hard that both Alvin and Alyssa dive out of the way to keep from getting hit.**

**"BRITTANY CUT IT OUT," he says getting annoyed now. "MAKE ME," she screams back at him. As the tension has hit a major breaking point, Alyssa has finally gotten the hint that something is amiss in Alvin and Brittany's relationship. JoAnna gets set to serve as Alvin sees Brittany popping her knuckles as he gets a feeling that something was about to happen.**

**JoAnna makes her serve as Alvin returns the serve as Brittany goes up and slams down a monstrous spike that smacks Alyssa right square in the face as it knocks her straight to the floor. "OH GOD," she says grabbing her face while lying on the floor. "ALYSSA," Alvin calls her as he runs to her aid. Ms. Kaye runs over to her as well as she tries to get Alyssa to move her hands away from her face. As she does so, you can see a little blood on her face near her nose.**

**"Congratulations Brittany, you have broken her nose," Ms. Kaye says to her in an angry voice as she calls down to the nurses' station. "Way to go Britt…I told you to let it go…you shoulda let it go," says JoAnna as she checks up on Alyssa. Brittany looks at them tending to Alyssa as she still lies on the floor waiting on the school nurse. By then she leaves to go back to the locker room as Alvin runs behind her. "You know you really did it this time…I can't believe you broke the girl's nose," Alvin says in disbelief. "Alvin…not now," she says as she heads back through the door.**

**To Brittany's surprise, Alvin walks straight through the door and confronts her. "BRITTANY, WHAT IS THE MATTER WITH YOU," Alvin screams at her. "You don't get it do you…you kept playing and you got burned Alvin…I told you I didn't like her," she explains to him. "But you didn't have to break her friggin nose Brittany…what does she have that you don't huh," he asks her as she sits there on the bench and says nothing. "ANSWER ME," he demands. "What is the problem with me having a female friend…you have male friends and I don't freak out," he defends himself. "Alvin…you don't understand this girl okay…you just don't understand," she tells him. "Yeah I do…you're selfish," he says as he turns around and walks out of the locker room to see what the update is on Alyssa.**

**-END OF CHAPTER-**


	6. Caught Red Handed

**Caught Red Handed**

**Back outside the girls' locker room, Alvin comes back out on the floor to check on Alyssa as she is being helped by the school nurse now. "Yes, it's broken…let's get you down to the first aid station and call your mom," says the school nurse to Alyssa. "Can I go with her…to keep her company until her folks get here," Alvin asks Ms. Kaye. "(Sigh) I suppose so," she agrees. Just as he was about to leave, Brittany makes her return as Alyssa is already gone down to the first aid station. "Brittany…you can go down to the principles office," says Ms. Kaye as she was ejected from the volleyball game and from gym class.**

**Ironically Alvin and Brittany leave together as they are heading to the same office and the first aid station is located inside the administrative office as well. "Well I hope your satisfied Brittany," he says to her as they walk a couple feet apart and not holding hands. "She got what she deserved," she answers back unremorseful. "You're unbelievable," he comes back. "I sure am," she adds.**

**"The date is off Alvin until you can get your act together," she says to him letting him know. "Get MY act together…I didn't smack an innocent girl in the face with a volleyball because I was afraid of her," he tells her off. "What…what did you say," she can't believe him. "You heard me…you're afraid of her…she intimidates you…and she doesn't even have to try," he continues going off on her. "Don't talk to me Alvin," she responds giving him the silent treatment. "FINE…BE THAT WAY," he says to her as he walks a little faster. "Whatever," she adds walking further apart from him.**

**(Meanwhile, at the administrative office/first aid station)**

**"Here's an ice pack sweetie…now just keep your head tilted back for a few minutes…we already called your mom, they'll be here shortly," says the school's senior nurse as she leaves the room for a few minutes. "Okay," says Alyssa. The door to the first aid station opens up and Alvin slowly walks in. "ALVIN…OW," she tries to call him, but her nose is really sore. "Um…hey…how are you," he says as he just realized what he said. "Never mind, don't answer that," he adds with a grin as she tries to smile.**

**"I'm sorry I got in between you and Brittany…I was just looking to meet a friend or two," she says as she repositions her ice pack. "Brittany…is a little complicated to deal with," he says to her while sitting down next to her. "What do you mean," she wonders. "Well…she doesn't like competition…she…can get easily intimidated by other girls…and by what you say today, she doesn't like to lose," he explains in detail. "But don't tell her I said that though," he adds while keeping it a secret between them. "I won't, OW," she says as it hurts to giggle. "Excuse me young man…she needs to rest for a few minutes would you mind waiting in the lobby please," says the senior nurse coming back in. "Um…okay," he says as he walks out into the lobby as Brittany is sitting outside the principles' office.**

**Alvin tries to sit down in the seat next to her she quickly gets up and moves one seat down leaving a gap in between them. "Brittany," he calls her as she just sits there staring at the clock on the wall. "Brittany," he calls her again as he taps her on the shoulder. "Don't touch me," she replies to him as she continues to look at the clock. A few minutes would go by as she picks up an issue of "Seventeen" magazine and starts reading it as she waits on the principle as they both just sit there in silence.**

**(Several minutes later)**

**"Okay young man…you we're here for your little friend with the broken nose," says the senior nurse. "Uh…yeah," he says showing her his hall pass for permission to be out of class. "I wouldn't go in there if I were you Alvin," she says while not looking up from the magazine she was reading. "Why…you don't wanna talk to me remember," he says as he goes through the door to the first aid station. Brittany is boiling over mad now as she gripped the magazine so hard that she ripped it in half right down the middle.**

**"Brittany Miller…my, my… you… are in some trouble," says Principle Gordon as he motions for her to come in his office. She sighs as she gets up and drops the two halves of the magazine in the chair and walks into his office as he closes the door. "Have a seat," he tells her as he sits down behind is desk as she looks at the giant shark tank aquarium behind him. He looks behind him as he notices her marveling his shark tank. "You've never been in here before huh," he asks her as she is scared stiff to answer while shaking her head no.**

**"Well you chose a heck of a reason to come in here…even Alvin wouldn't have done this and he pretty much lives in this office," he says looking over her school file. "You broke a kid's nose Brittany…now could you please explain to me just why you would want to do that," he asks her sternly while looking right at her. She thinks about it for a second before responding. "It's a little more complicated than that Mr. Gordon," she says innocently. "I have the rest of the day," he says as he sits back in his office chair.**

**"Well…," she begins to say as she chooses her words wisely. "Alvin is…my boyfriend," she hesitates to say while thinking about him. "And…she…(stops to think) might be trying to take him away," she adds. "Brittany, getting physical with someone is not the answer, especially when at school when it carries harsh punishments," he explains to her. "But Mr. Gordon…she provoked me to do this," she says in self defense. "Really…did she get physical with you," he asks. "No," she answers. "Did she verbal assault you in any way," he says. "(Sigh) No Mr. Gordon," she replies back.**

**(After a few minutes of thinking from Mr. Gordon)**

**"Okay...you basically took it upon yourself to intentionally hurt this girl because you had a FEELING that she was moving in on your boyfriend," he points out to her. "It may sound strange the first time but…," she starts to say as Mr. Gordon sits there and looks at Brittany as he is not amused. "I wouldn't wanna be making wise cracks right now…you can still be expelled right now for assault on another student. "Oh," she says as she sits back in her chair. "But Mr. Gordon…this is more of a personal matter and she made it personal when she walked into this school this morning," she says pleading her case to him.**

**"Brittany…you must not realize the different types of consequences that come with this punishment," he warns her. "Mr. Gordon, it's like a war between me and her now…I can't stand it anymore," she says to him. "Brittany, you're making the situation worse for you than what it already is," he says to her warning her. She sits there and thinks about what Alvin would be like if they weren't together. "I think I may have push him away from me, but this was just one girl I didn't want him to mess with…it's because I don't wanna lose him," she says finally admitting.**

**(Meanwhile in he first aid station)**

**"Um…so you two mush do everything together huh," Alyssa says as she sits up on the couch in the office. "Yeah…but she has definitely changed in the past 24 hours…it's like she pushed me away or something," he tries to explain to her. "But why would she wanna do that to you," she asks him. "That the hard part 'Lyssa, she just totally flipped today…it's like she doesn't even want me anymore," he answers. "Once again, I'm sorry I caused so much trouble…maybe we should try to avoid each other for the sake of your relationship with Brittany," he says apologizing again. "You shouldn't have to do that, in fact…you don't have to do that. She's the one who thinks she's in control of me, but I'm not taking it anymore," Alvin vents his frustration about Brittany.**

**By now school is over and students are already leaving for the day as JoAnna, Jeanette, Simon, Theodore, and Eleanor are on their way down to see what the deal was with Alvin and Brittany, not to mention check on the status of Alyssa. In the meantime, Alyssa's mom has arrived at the school to pick up their daughter. "Hello you must be Alyssa's mom, sorry we had to meet for the first time under these circumstances," he says as her mom look at Brittany as she tries not to look at them.**

**"Thank you for calling us, what did she do to her," Alyssa mom says trying not to get upset. "Well unfortunately her new fellow student, Brittany Miller, has began a feud with your daughter and managed to she managed to break her nose in the process," he explains the situation. All Alyssa mom could do is look at Brittany as she continues not to make eye contact with her mom as Alyssa dad tries to comfort Alyssa mom. "Is this how you live life out here," Alyssa's mom says to her getting upset with her. "I-It was an accident, honest…" she says as the principle interrupts her. "Brittany," he calls her. "Okay, okay. I was just…," she starts to tell the truth as Alyssa's mom wants to see Alyssa. "I just want to see her," her mom says.**

**(Back in the first aid station)**

**"What do you think her punishment is going to be," Alyssa asks Alvin. "I don't know…it's gonna be harsh I'm pretty sure," he answers while he sits next to her. "I don't know why she doesn't like you 'Lyssa, but I'm just tired of her complaining about who I'm friends with…I'm just tired of it," he says looking at her. She moves closer to him as she thinks she feels a connection between them for some reason.**

**By now Alvin's brothers, Brittany's sisters, and JoAnna are just about to the first aid station, as Dave makes his way there to deal with Brittany. "I don't know why Brittany would do something like that, that's not like her," says Eleanor as she hears about what happened for the first time. "I think she may have crossed the line this time…I mean this may be worse than the time Alvin put a cherry bomb in the girls' room toilet last year," says Jeanette as they are walking up to the door. "Um…hi Dave," she says to him innocently. "We'll talk when we get home," says Dave as he disappointed in Brittany. Ironically, Dave and Alyssa's mom, along with Principle Gordon are on their way to the back as well as Brittany as she has to make an apology to Alyssa.**

**(In the first aid station)**

**"This is getting too much for me Alvin…I'm tearing your relationship apart, it's hard for me to make friends as it is," she says removing her ice pack as she has a bruise on her face. "What do you mean," Alvin asks. "My mom is a traveling nurse…yes we moved from Boston, but we also lived in 6 other cities in the past three years," she says to him. "Well…you're a nice person…a very nice person," he says looking at her as he tries not to think about what he's about to do.**

**"But what about Brittany," she reminds him. "She's controlling me too much now…and I can't handle that anymore," he says. They look at each other as they come in and finally kiss for the first time. They managed to kiss a few more times before unexpectedly the door open from the hallway entrance with Jeanette, Simon, Theodore, Eleanor, and JoAnna came in and was caught by surprise. And then the door from the administrative office opens into the first aid station and Principle Gordon, Alyssa's mom, and Brittany came in.**

**Everyone that came in saw what happened and there was no way they could hide it. "(GASP) ALVIN," Brittany screams in shock as he was lip locked with Alyssa on the couch. "ALYSSA…WHAT ARE YOU DOING," her mom screams at her. "I'm sorry…I didn't mean to," she said as she jumped up off the couch.**

**"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU ALVIN," Brittany screams as she jumps towards him to try to kill him.**

**-END OF CHAPTER-**


	7. Ultimate Heartbreak

**Ultimate Heartbreak…Who Woulda Thought**

**"Gasp Alvin…what's going on…how could you," says Jeanette with a shocked look on her face. "I-I-I…it's not what you think," Alvin said trying to deny what they did. "Alvin…how could you," Brittany says while holding back her tears as she runs out of the room. "Brittany wait," he says following her out into the hallway.**

**"We are going home young lady" Alyssa's mom says as she grabs her by the arm and takes her out. But before she leaves the school she walks up to Dave fuming, "Is this the way you raise your son…letting him make out with girls during school time…or anytime for that matter…you should be ashamed," she yells at him. Dave then glares at Alvin in anger as he pleads with Principle Gordon, "Please Phil I know Alvin has been on bad terms lately but I'm sure something is just bothering him," he says as Alvin and Brittany are now in the hallway arguing.**

**"YOU REALLY DID IT THIS TIME YOU STUPID CREEP…I KNEW EVENTUALLY YOU WOULD FALL INTO HER TRAP, BUT I NEVER WOULD HAVE GUESSED IT WOULD BE ON THE FIRST DAY YOU TWO MET," she screams at him while crying. "I didn't mean for anything like that to go on…it just sorta happened," he tries to say. "SORTA HAPPENED…U JUST SAID IT SORTA HAPPENED…YOU…KISSED…HER ALVIN," she screams back. "WELL YOU KEPT PUSHING ME AWAY…WHAT WAS I SUPPOSED TO DO BRITTANY," he screams back.**

**"BE…WITH…ME," she screams in return. "THAT'S ALL I DID BRITTANY, IM GIVING YOU EVERYTHING I HAVE BRITTANY…ALL I'M ASKING IS TIME WITH FRIENDS," he demands. "WELL YOU'LL HAVE PLENTY OF TIME ON YOUR HANDS NOW," Brittany says to him with tears coming down. "What are you trying to say Brittany," Alvin asks very concerned as Dave, Alyssa, her mom, Jeanette, Simon Theodore, Eleanor, and JoAnna come out into the hallway to see the possibly the biggest breakup ever.**

**"I'M NOT TRYING TO SAY…I'M TELLING YOU THAT… IT'S OVER OKAY…OVER…I'M DONE WITH YOU," she says officially breaking up with him as she's crying uncontrollably. "WHAT…YOU'RE BREAKING UP WITH ME BECAUSE I MADE A FRIEND…THAT'S JUST STUPID BRITTANY," he comes back. "WHAT…WHAT DID YOU SAY!! (fuming) YOU JUST DON'T KISS A FRIEND ALVIN," Brittany says as she gets in his face. "I THOUGHT I WASN'T SUPPOSED TO HAVE FRIENDS BRITTANY," he says getting mad now.**

**"Guys you two need to calm down…before something bad happens," Simon says getting in between them. "YEAH BRITTANY…AT LEAST I DON'T GO AROUND BREAKING UP WITH PEOPLE BECAUSE THEY WANT TO HAVE FRIENDS," he screams over Simon as Brittany pushes Simon out of the way. (SMACK), as Brittany slaps Alvin across the face as hard as she can as everyone watches in shock. Alvin then looks at Brittany surprised as he reaches towards her while Simon and Dave hold him back while Eleanor and Jeanette try to hold Brittany down.**

**"YOU'RE GONNA HIT ME…WHY YOU LITTLE…," he starts to say as Simon interrupts him. "Alvin get a grip dude, get a hold of yourself," he demands as he holds him down. "NO SIMON LET HIM NEAR ME SO I CAN KNOCK HIM OUT AND GET SUSPENDED" Brittany screams at Simon. "SEE THERE YOU GO AGAIN ALL YOU DO IS RANT AND COMPLAIN," Alvin tells her off. "MAYBE IT'S BECAUSE YOU MAKE ME LIKE THIS," she screams back at Alvin. "WHAT," he says confused. "You've changed Alvin…all you do is play and flirt and I'm tired of it. You make me so mad sometimes and I can't handle it anymore" she explains. "I was only trying to be her friend Brittany and you made it like I wanted to marry her, why can't you trust me," Alvin pleads with her. "Let's not talk about trust right now Alvin," she responds as she leaves school with Jeanette and Eleanor following behind her to keep her company.**

**(MEANWHILE AT THE MILLERS)**

**"I hate Alvin… I just hate him, hate him, HATE HIM," she screamed at the top of her lungs as she lies on the bed after returning home from school. "Britt, don't you think you're overreacting a bit with this," Jeanette says while trying to reason with her. "Oh my god Jeanette, please don't tell me you are on his side," she confronts her. "No Brittany (sighs) you know I'm always on your side but don't you think you pushed him a little too far though," she asks Brittany who looks up from her pillow. "ALL HE HAD TO DO WAS STAY AWAY FROM THAT LITTLE BIMBO…I JUST CAN'T STAND HER OKAY…I CAN'T STAND HER, THAT'S WHAT YOU WANTED TO HEAR RIGHT…WELL THERE YOU GO…ARE YOU HAPPY NOW," Brittany screams while holding back tears.**

**(By then Alvin walks over to the Millers out of the goodness of his heart and tries to work things out with Brittany)**

**(Alvin knocks on the front door as Eleanor opens up to find an emotional Alvin)**

**"Um…I don't think she wants to talk to you Alvin," Eleanor turns him down before he even asks. "I'm pretty sure she doesn't Ellie, but I'm gonna die if I don't see or hear from her," he pleads with Eleanor. "Why did you kiss Alyssa anyway? You know it was going to hurt Brittany." She asks him. "It just kinda happened, Brittany kept pushing me further and further away and I guess one thing led to another and she just kissed me," he explained.**

**"You kissed her too Alvin…" Eleanor started to say as Alvin cut her off. "No I didn't," he says as Eleanor is becoming fuming mad now. "Eleanor please…you gotta believe me…I didn't kiss her back…please," he begs her. "I SAW YOU ALVIN…YOU COULD'VE PUSHED HER AWAY BUT YOU DIDN'T…YOU KNEW WHAT YOU WERE DOING," she yells at him as Brittany comes downstairs to see what the commotion was.**

**"BRITTANY DIDN'T WANT ME…SHE THREW ME AWAY, WHAT WAS I SUPPOSED TO DO," Alvin screamed back. "DON'T SCREAM AT ME ALVIN…NOW IS NOT A GOOD TIME," Eleanor screamed back. "YOU SCREAMED AT ME FIRST," he replies. "BECAUSE YOU BROKE MY SISTER'S HEART YOU STUPID IDIOT," Eleanor screams at the top of her lungs as she attempts to slap Alvin but he deflects it.**

**"LEAVE ELEANOR ALONE YOU NO GOOD LYING CREEP," screams Brittany as she storms up to him and gets in his face. "Brittany please…I beg of you…I love you Britt…I love you," he says as he's almost on his knees begging. "(sigh) Alvin just get out of my sight okay…please, you've done enough today," Brittany tells him calmly while trying not to get mad anymore than she already was. "But Brittany…," Alvin starts to say until Brittany tells him off, "JUST GO OKAY…GO BACK TO ALYSSA," she says to him. "But…," Alvin tries to say. "(Clinches her fist while fighting back tears) Alvin…I'm gonna tell you one more time, please get out of here before I have to hurt you…I can't look at you right now," she says disgusted with him.**

**"(sigh) Fine then…I don't know what happened to us Brittany, all I wanted was a friend. But I'll tell you this…just listen. I love you Brittany…I'll always love you," he says as a tear rolls down his cheek. Without Brittany saying a word, she just slowly closed the door in Alvin's face and leaned her back against the door and took a deep breath, "I love you too Alvin," she says as she then turned around and watched him walk away from the Millers. "You miss him don't you Britt," says Jeanette seeing Brittany looking out of the window as she comes downstairs. Brittany turned around facing Jeanette with tears in her eyes and said to her, "Jenny…what have I done?"**

**-END OF CHAPTER-**


	8. Love Hurts

**Love Hurts**

**After having his heart crushed by Brittany, Alvin took the breakup pretty tough as he walked home. During his walk, as if it wasn't bad enough it started raining which really didn't phase him as he continued walking at the same slow pace. "I can't believe that she threw me away," he said to himself while wiping away tears.**

**As he reached his house, Simon and Dave were outside waiting to see where he went. Immediately Dave noticed something was wrong as Alvin reached the door. "She didn't want to see you huh" he guess by looking at the expression on his face. Alvin stood there for a second and the only thing he could say was "She doesn't want me Dave," he said as Dave met him with a hug for comfort. "It's okay Alvin…maybe she's just upset with you" he told him.**

**Then he suddenly took a couple steps back, "OH YEAH…WELL IF THAT'S WHAT SHE WANTS THEN FINE," he screamed as he went inside and up to his room slamming his door in the process. "(sigh) I hope he doesn't do what I think he's about to do," said Dave as he and Simon came inside. "Perhaps I could talk to him," said Simon as he started to go upstairs to Alvin's room. "Maybe you should let him be alone for a little while and let him cool off," Dave said to Simon as Alvin slammed the door to his room.**

**(Back at the Miller's)**

**Brittany was still sitting in the same place she was when she refused to see Alvin with tears streaming down her face. "I messed everything up Jenny…it's all my fault," she said to Jeanette as she sat next to Brittany trying to console her. "Oh Britt, maybe things will get better. You two said things to each other you may have not meant, you two are like the ultimate couple," she said as she looked at the cover of the latest Teen Music Journal magazine with Alvin and Brittany on the cover hugging each other.**

**"That was a good day that day," she said looking at the magazine. "We couldn't be pulled apart if we wanted to," she said as come more tears came to her eyes. "Um…I didn't mean to bring it up again," Jeanette said as she started to put the magazine away. "NO…um…it's fine really, I think this is all I have left of him now," says Brittany as Jeanette gives the magazine to her and opens it to the feature story of Alvin and Brittany.**

**"(Sniffles) I remember we had a argument about this part of the photo shoot" she said with a little tearful smile as she looked at the photos taken at the Beverly Center Mall. "Britt…why don't you just go talk to him, you obviously feel regret about all this," Jeanette said while looking at the article with her. "(frowns) IT wasn't all completely my fault Jenny…I thought you would've know by now, because I didn't kiss someone else…he did," Brittany replied. "But yet you can't let him go can you Britt?," Jeanette reminded her as Brittany looked at a picture of Alvin as a couple teardrops fell on it.**

**(Meanwhile at Alvin's bedroom, he's laying on his bed looking at Alyssa's phone number she gave him at school)**

**"Our Friendship: A two-way road to a perfect love," he read the note she left with her phone number. "(sigh) Brittany doesn't want me," he said as he looked at the note then turning his head to look at the phone.**

**THE END**

**Will Alvin take up Alyssa's offer…or will be beg Brittany for forgiveness? Find out next time.**


	9. When The Rain Falls

**When The Rain Falls**

**(Meanwhile in Alyssa's bedroom at her house the phone rings)**

**"Hello…OW," she said as she is still in great pain from earlier. "Um…hi…Alyssa," he answered in a nervous voice . "(Gasp) ALVIN…hey how are you," she replied very excitedly. "Um…I don't think im doing so good, Brittany doesn't even wannna talk to me anymore, I've basically tried everything," he explained to her as she said on her bed while she couldn't believe that Alvin Seville actually called her.**

**"Well I'm sure she's just little upset after what…happened," she told him while feeling a little guilty. "Well I'm sure of that…I mean we did kiss practically in front of her," he reminded her. "Yeah I know…but I'm telling you it just kinda happened…I mean yes I kissed you but I couldn't help it," she answered. "Well…," he thought about all the drama he just went through with Brittany before it was blown out of control. "I kissed you too," he confessed as he laid back on his bed looking at the ceiling.**

**"W-What," she said a little confused as she didn't expect to hear what he just said. "But what about Brittany…you two are like the world's most noticeable couple," she said to him while laying down on her bed holding a teddy bear. "You mean we we're the world's most noticeable couple…I tried to talk to her and all she keeps saying is its my fault…like I wasn't pushed away…this crap doesn't make sense," he says in confusion while Alyssa listens.**

**"(sigh) Well why don't you come down to my house and maybe we can talk about it face to face," as she invites him over. "Well…actually it's raining outside…" he was in the middle of saying. "Please," she practically begs him as she has that lonely feeling like needing someone there to talk to. "What about your mom, I think she really does hate me 'Lyssa," he reminds her. "Don't worry she went back to work to finish he shift when she dropped me off at home," she makes clear to him. "Well…okay," he said as he looks at the clock on his dresser. "I should be there in like 10 minutes okay," he says as he slides his feet into his shoes and grabs his cap. "Okay…I'll be waiting" she says a little excited as they hang up.**

**(Meanwhile back at the Millers')**

**:"(sigh) This is all my fault girls," Brittany said as she lies in her bed while looking at the rain fall out of the window. "Aww cheer up Brittany, I mean he DID kiss that girl and that should show what he's capable of doing even if you two weren't fighting," Eleanor said as she brought up some freshly baked cinnamon rolls for her. "Here you need something sweet to warm you up," she added. Brittany looked over at them a little, "I just don't have the heart to eat something right now," she said while turning down Eleanor's offer at first then she changed her mind. "Actually I think I will have one Ellie," she said while taking one.**

**"I'm sure Alvin is feeling pretty bad himself Britt, I mean you should have seen the look on his face…he was just devastated," said Jeanette while getting a cinnamon roll herself. "But his lips weren't on mine…(holds back tears) they were on Alyssa's," she said sat there trying to enjoy their snack.**

**"But what made you not like her, I mean I heard you didn't like her from the beginning," asked Eleanor. "Well it was just the way she and Alvin we're talking at her locker, they were like laughing and talking like me and him used to do, it was like they had known each other for years and I actually had to remind him to introduce me to her…like he forgot I was there or something," she said as both Jeanette and Eleanor sat on their own bed listening to her.**

**"Well I'm sure Alvin wouldn't think you we're invisible to him I mean I heard he talked about you to her a lot, maybe he was setting you two up to be friends or something," said Jeanette as finished her cinnamon roll. "Maybe, but it's just the way she was all over him like a lost puppy trying to find a new owner or something, I mean just the way she was acting around him while trying to get his attention," she said as she started ranting.**

**(As Brittany was ranting off about Alvin, they didn't even notice him walking by their house as he madehis way over to Alyssa's house down at the end of the block)**

**(Alvin rings the door bell as Alyssa answers)**

**"Hey Alvin…ow…um come on in," she said as she tried to put a smile on her face through her broken nose. "So how's your nose," he asked her concerned. "Well the doctor said it might be about two months before I can take this thing off my nose but its better than the beginning by being smacked in the face with a volleyball," she said while trying to make him laugh a little as he smiled a little himself.**

**"So…how's Brittany…she seemed really upset since lunchtime and I'm pretty worried about her," she said as they sat on the couch together. "I don't know what's wrong with her, she's been upset even after we got home, she won't talk to me…heck she won't even look at me," he said as he looks at a picture of her from his wallet. "Well I can imagine, after what we did at the nurse's station today she would be pretty mad though," she said to him.**

**"Well I guess it doesn't matter anymore, because she said it's over so why should I be worried about it right?" he said in a rant while she just looks at him surprised that he's saying this about Brittany. "I mean, she didn't want me to have friends and now like she said I have all the time in the world now so if she doesn't need me I guess I don't need her," he adds as she puts her hand on his shoulder. "Alvin…," she tried stop him as he kept going on. "NO Alyssa it's fine, I've officially moved on now, it's apparent that she's through with me if that's the way she wants it so FINE," he said as he tears up the picture and throws it on the floor as Alyssa grabs and hugs him as he holds her tight in his arms.**

**(They sat around for a couple hours talking and learning more about each other as eventually Alvin sat on the couch while Alyssa laid her head on his shoulder while watching the rain fall as they fell asleep as they took a nap.)**

**(Back at the Miller's)**

**"(sigh) Maybe I should go over to Alyssa's and apologize I guess, but I'm never gonna forget that image of Alvin kissing her that's for sure…it's gonna take a long time for her to me to trust her," she said as she put on her raincoat and put on her rain hood as she had her hair done the other day. "Alvin better appreciate this, he has me going out in the rain to make up to this girl," she said as she heads out the door while looking next door up at the window where Alvin's bedroom is before turning around and walking away.**

**(As she reached Alyssa's house she notices that there is no car in the drive way, she started to turn around and go home but instead she decides to see if anyone is home, but just as she was about to ring the door bell, Alyssa's mom came home from work and notices Brittany.)**

**"Excuse me, but aren't you the girl whose the reason why my daughter has a broken nose right now," Alyssa's mom said as she got our of her car. "Um…yes, my name is Brittany…the girl from school today, I came to apologize for all that happened" she said as she officially introduced herself. "Well…I shouldn't let you see her, but since you took the responsibility to come here today and apologize, I guess I can make an acceptation.**

**"Oh…thank you, I felt really bad about all that happened today," she said as they walked up to the door to go inside as she unlocked the door and opened it. "Well I'm sure you all learned your lesson from…," she was in the middle of saying as she came in and saw Alvin and Alyssa asleep in each others arms. "Um…miss…what's wrong," Brittany said as she came in and saw them there as they both woke up to find them staring at them. "(Gasp) B-B-Brittany," he said as there was nothing else he could say to her as she just looked at him for a couple seconds before turning around and walking away.**

**THE END**

**Note: So what do you think Brittany should do, should she rethink her relationship with Alvin?? Accept the fact that she may have screwed up with relationship?? Or just let them have their way with it?? We'll find out next time won't we lol.**


	10. No Way Out

**-No Way Out-**

"**I think it's about time you leave and not come in contact with my daughter," Alyssa mom said to Alvin in the most calm voice as she tried not to choke him to death as Alvin got up and went out the front door. "Alvin…I'm sorry…please forgive me," Alyssa said as Alvin didn't even turn around to say goodbye, instead he just left with his head down. Brittany as far ahead of him as she turned around and saw him coming up the street. "Brittany…wait a second," he called for her as she crossed over to the other side of the street and screamed over, "DON'T YOU EVEN SAY ANOTHER WORD TO ME ALVIN," she screamed as she tried to keep her wet hair out of her face from the rain.**

"**Brittany…I'm sorry…I really am," he pleaded with her from the other side of the street. "YES ALVIN…I KNOW YOUR SORRY…YOU'RE THE SORRIEST CHIPMUNK I'VE EVER LAID EYES ON," she yelled back as he tried to cross the street to where she was. "DON'T FOLLOW ME…GO BACK OVER…" she said to him fighting back tears. "Brittany…look at us…we're falling apart," he tried to explain to her. "Alvin…don't talk to me anymore, please…you actually said we're falling apart? You took my heart and smashed it today when you kissed that girl Alvin…get out of my face," she explained her feelings to him.**

"**Brittany…please…you have to listen to me, I wanna explain," he said as he grabbed her arm to turn her around. "LET ME GO NOW," she said as she snatched her arm away. "Leave me alone…I can't believe I tried to give you another chance…you had me out here in this rain to forgive you and this is how you thank me Alvin?," she asked him as she wiped water from her face as she left her umbrella at Alyssa's house. All Alvin could do was look at her as rain drops soaked his face a little more as the looked at each other for a few seconds. "Brittany…I didn't know what to do…you said you never wanted to see me again…what was I supposed to do huh? Who am I supposed to love now?," he said as he looked down at his feet.**

"**ME ALVIN…ME…OKAY," she screamed at him. "I thought about what you said when you came to my house and…decided to give you a second chance…well was gonna give you a second chance," she told him off as she brushed past him to go home. "Brittany…Brittany…," he called her as she didn't answer him. "BRITTANY," he screamed to get her attention. "WHAT, WHAT, WHAT…WHAT DO YOU WANT ALVIN," she shouted at him as she turned to him about ready to slap him. "Here…take my jacket at least," he said as he took it off and gave it to her. She held it for a second while thinking then with surprise she threw it back at him. "I don't need your help getting me home Alvin…when I needed it, you gave it to Alyssa…so just go home Alvin before I get upset," she said with her back turned to the street.**

**By then a car was coming down the street pretty fast. "Brittany…," he called out to her. "Don't say my name Alvin…I mean it," she said backing up. "Brittany stop," he warned her as the car got closer. "SHUT UP ALVIN," she screamed to him as she turned around to go back across the street and saw the car coming as it slid out of control towards the side of the road. "(GASP) OH MY GOD," she gasped as it was like everything slowed down as she turned to Alvin and made eye contact with him. "BRITTANY," he screamed as he ran up to her and pushed her off to the side as he fell down in the path of the car as it ran over his leg and up on the curve.**

"**ALVIN…OH MY GOD…ARE YOU OKAY," she screamed in horror as she ran up to him while he was laying on the side of the street near the sidewalk. "OWWWW…IT HURTS…IT HURTS BRITTANY…I…I THINK ITS BROKEN," he screamed in pain as the driver got out of the car to check on him. "I'm sorry…I lost control of my car and couldn't get out of the skid," he explained as he checked on him. "Don't move okay…don't try to get up," he added as he took is jacket off and laid it on him to keep him from going into shock. **

"**Okay…I'm going to call for help okay…what's your name?," the man asked him while trying to keep him calm. "A-Alvin S-S-Seville…I live up t-t-the s-s-street," he stuttered as he started shivering and trembling from the cold rain. "Okay…and…who are you miss," he asked Brittany as she looked at her as she was trembling herself. "I'm…I'm….uh…I don't…um…Brittany," she finally said to him as he went to the trunk of his car and pulled out a rain poncho and put it on her to keep her warm. "Oh my god it hurts…jeez…help me…please," Alvin cried in pain. **

**Quickly the man called 911 to get the paramedics out to the accident site. Then Brittany had him call Dave and Miss Miller. "Okay Alvin…everything is going to be okay…just keep still he said as he elevated Alvin's legs to keep up circulation. Just as this was happening, the paramedics and the police officer arrived on the scene to help Alvin. Shortly afterwards Dave and Miss Miller showed up with the others just in time for Dave to talk with the driver and the police officer to see about what happened. **

**With all the commotion going on, Alyssa was wondering what all the noise was outside as she stepped out the door with an umbrella and noticed the flashing lights down the street. "Alyssa…what's going on out there her mom asked her coming down the steps. "I don't know…looks like some kind of accident. I see a car on the side of the street," she replied as she walked a little further down the sidewalk to get a better look. As she got closer…she noticed it was a young person being lifted up on the stretcher. "(GASP) IT'S ALVIN…HE…HE GOT HIT BY A CAR! MOM…ALVIN GOT HIT BY A CAR!," she repeated in shock.**

"**ALVIN!" she screamed as she dropped the umbrella and ran up to the scene just in time for Alvin to be hoisted into the ambulance. "Excuse me miss…this is a accident scene here," the police officer explained to her as he blocked her way to him. "HE'S MY FRIEND…I WANT TO SEE HIM," Alyssa screamed as she tried to fight her way through. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE," Brittany confronted her as Alyssa's mom finally made her way to the accident scene. "I'M HERE TO SEE MY FRIEND…WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE," she yelled back at her. "I'M HERE BECAUSE I CARE…HE…SAVED ME…AND I CAN'T REPAY HIM FOR WHAT HE DID," Brittany came back as she got in her face. "MAYBE IF YOU HADN'T RUN HIM OFF…MAYBE THIS WOULDN'T HAVE HAPPENED," Alyssa yelled while getting in Brittany's face. **

"**Girl's not here please," Dave said to them calmly. "Mom I want to go see him at the hospital," Alyssa begged her mom. "Okay…I will take you tomorrow…," her mom started to say to her until Alyssa interrupted her. "NO…HES MY FRIEND…I WANNA GO NOW!!" she screamed with tears in her eyes. She looked at her for a few seconds and saw the concern for Alvin in her eyes as she decides to take her there for her sake. "What hospital are they taking him to," her mom asked the police officer. "They're going to take him to Memorial Hospital," he replied to her as she took Alyssa back home to drive her to the hospital to meet them there as the ambulance drove off with the siren blaring.**


	11. The Shoe on the Other Foot

**-The Shoe on the Other Foot-**

**With all excitement and confusion, not to mention medicine for the pain in his leg, Alvin went through at the scene of the accident, it left him pretty tired and fatigued as he woke up in the hospital room with doctors trying to talk to him. "Alvin…Alvin…are you alert," one of the doctors said to him as Alvin was a little groggy waking up. "Ye….yes," he mumbled as his opened a little. "How are you feeling," the doctor asked him. "A little better…my legs hurt though," he answered. "Yes…you were hit by a car earlier this evening…do you remember that?" he asked him. "Yeah…but…what about…Brittany," Alvin asked as he started coming out of it. "Don't worry, she's fine…she wasn't hurt at all," he gave him the good news as the other doctors took his vitals again.**

"**All I remember was Brittany…screaming at me…then she turned around and started walking towards the street…then everything else happened so fast…I couldn't even remember what I did till I noticed I was lying on the ground and my leg was…ow…killing me," he explained to the doctor. "Is the pain starting to return," he doctor asked him as he pulled out a needle and a vile of pain killer medicine for his leg. "Um…a little…bit," Alvin replied with his eyes falling up on the vile of pain killer the doctor is measuring out to inject into his leg to ease some of the pain.**

"**Wait…um…what are you gonna do with that doc…ow," Alvin said as he winces in pain from the pain killer wearing off. "Well Alvin…this going to help control the pain and soreness of your leg, not to mention how swollen it is from the contusions you sustained from the accident," said the doctor who then got the needle from the nurse. "Wait a second…maybe there's another way around this," he said as he tried moving in his hospital bed. "OW…GOD…THAT HURT," scream Alvin as his leg made him even more uncomfortable.**

"**Alvin…you're going to have to stay still until the doctor can give you this medication," the nurse requested as he was trying to get away from getting the shot. "NO…KEEP IT AWAY…I HATE NEEDLES," he screamed in fear. "Alvin…it's going to be okay…this is only to help with the pain…otherwise you're suffering will continue without it…it's for your own good," the doctor tried to reason with him. "KEEP IT AWAY…I MEAN IT," he shouted some more as he started throwing things at the doctor to keep him away from touching him with the needle.**

"**Alvin, I promise you, it's not going to hurt a bit…this is only to help you…now I will admit, without it…you're going to experience a lot of pain especially with it swelling up like that it's only going to get worse if you leave it untreated…and I don't want to go to other means of you taking this medication," he explained sternly. "What do you mean," Alvin asked with a fear in his voice. "I'm talking about having you put in a sedative state and having the medicine injected that way…either way you're going to have to take this…especially if you want to get better and stop the miserable pain," the doctor added.**

"**Well…I hate needles," Alvin confessed as he started trembling again from the excitement. "That's understandable…but this is for your own good…all shots here are for your own good, it's not like it's meant for it to hurt or anything," he tried reasoning with him. "Well…hmmm…let me see it," he asked as he tried to sit up in the hospital bed. The doctor held it up as it already had the required dose of pain killer already set to go in him. "OH NO…NOT THAT THING…IHAT NEEDLES," he screamed again as if he was feared for his life. "I DON'T WANT IT," he added.**

**Just as Alvin was going through his breakdown again, Alyssa and her mom arrived at the hospital as they came through the emergency room door and into the waiting room. Alyssa quickly ran to the reception desk asking for Alvin. "How may I help you young lady," the receptionist asked. "I need to see Alvin Seville…has he been brought in," she begged the lady at the front desk. "Are you a member of the family," the lady asked. "No…I'm his friend…a really good friend of his…," she started to say until the receptionist cut her off. "I'm sorry only family members are only allowed in the back to see patients," the receptionist explained to her. "But please…I have to see him…please," she begged for mercy.**

"**Alyssa why don't you come and sit down okay…I'm sure he's okay…," her mom was in the middle of saying. "I'm sorry miss but its strict rule that only family members can see patients in the emergency room," the receptionist repeated to her. "So…he IS here," she said to the receptionist as her mom tried to help her sit down in the waiting area. Just then one of the doctors who works in the hospital was getting clearance to go in the back where the emergency room was and by then she jumped up and ran towards the back. "ALYSSA…COME BACK," he mom screamed for her as she didn't listen. As that was happening Dave and Miss Miller brought the rest of the boys and girls to the hospital.**

**As Brittany was coming through the doors she saw Alyssa already running towards the back as her mom and security had stared running off after her. By then another security guard gained clearance into the emergency room and as the doors opened Brittany took off towards the back after her as she too went flying past the guard who missed grabbing her. As Alyssa rounded a corner she was met by one of the hospital patients going to the bathroom as she almost knocked her down. "Excuse me…coming through," she told the lady as she was almost knocked up against the wall just as Brittany quickly rounded the same corner.**

"**WATCH OUT…EXCUSE ME," Brittany scream as she came barreling through around the corner almost hitting a couple nurse and patients along the way as she tries to catch up with Alyssa all while trying to find Alvin's hospital room. Alyssa turned around for a second and noticed that Brittany was gaining on her but the more she ran the more Brittany was catching up. By now they both we're on the same hallway as Alyssa started throwing obstacles in Brittany's pathway like trash cans and custodian carts as Brittany actually tripped over a trash can causing her to lose her balance a little. Now they are back near where they started as Alyssa checks a couple rooms while Brittany comes around the corner from tripping over one of the trash cans earlier. **

"**Alvin…are you in here? Oops I'm sorry" Alyssa said as she randomly started selecting rooms to look in while becoming desperate looking for him. As she closed the door Brittany walked around the corner as down at the end of the hall Alyssa's mom was waiting for her as well along with one of the security guards. She looked down at the end with her mom and the security guard about to come down the hall for her then she turned around and saw Brittany about to charge at her as well then she took off down the hallway in the middle…a section they never went down before.**

**She threw down another trash can in Brittany's way as Alyssa turned one more corner and came up on the hallway where Alvin's room was because she heard him screaming from one of the rooms. Now Brittany came in flying around the corner as she heard his screams as well. Alyssa follows his voice until she finally finds his room with the door open. "(GASP) OH NO YOU DON'T," yelled Brittany as she ran down the hall and tackled Alyssa right in front of the door to his room. "STOP IT BRITTANY," she screamed back as they struggled with each other for a second while rolling around on the floor trying to get into his room.**

**  
"Excuse me…but can someone escort them out of the building please," the doctor demanded as Alvin stopped him. "NO WAIT…," Alvin said to him while looking at both of them. "Do you know these two girls Alvin," the doctor asked him as the rest of the chipmunks and chipettes along with Miss Miller and Dave came down to see what all the commotion was about. "Please Alvin…tell him who I am…please," Brittany begged Alvin as she desperate for him to forgive her for the way she treated him throughout the day.**

"**ARE YOU SERIOUS…YOU'RE ONLY TRYING TO WIN HIM BACK COS YOU DON'T FEEL LOVED LIKE YOU WANTED," Alyssa screamed at her as she came in the room to see Alvin. "YOU DON'T KNOW HIM LIKE I DO…YOU'RE ONLY TRYING TO TAKE HIM FROM ME," Brittany shouted back. "OH PLEASE, YOU'RE JUST MAD COS I LOVED HIM MORE IN ONE DAY THAN YOU EVER DID YOUR WHOLE TIME TOGETHER WITH HIM…ALL YOU DID WAS NAG HIM TO DEATH…NAG, NAG, NAG! I CAN'T SEE HOW HE EVER PUT UP WITH YOU EVEN FOR ONE DAY," Alyssa screamed back as she totally went off on Brittany as tears started coming down Brittany's face as Alyssa told the truth about her.**

"**Alvin…please tell the doctor who I am…please…I beg of you," Brittany pleaded with him as Alvin look at both of them. "Brittany…is a friend of mine," he mumbled a little as the doctor couldn't understand what he just said, but it was loud enough for Brittany to hear what he just said. "Alvin…please…don't do this to me," she begged for mercy. "I'm shouldn't have treated you that way with her…I'm sorry…please I need you," she begged more as security started to escort her out of the room. **

"**OH BRITTANY WHY DON'T YOU SAVE THE DRAMA AND LEAVE ALREADY," Alyssa scream at her as Brittany was on her way out of the door. "WHY DON'T YOU LEAVE," Brittany replied as she smacked Alyssa as hard as she could across her nose. "OW…GOD BRITTANY…IS THAT YOU'RE ONLY LINE OF DEFENSE," she said while grabbing her face as she dropped to her knees. "WHAT IS THE MATTER WITH YOU," she screamed as a little blood could be seen coming from her nose as she tilted her head back while her mom helped her to a chair. YOU'RE A PSYCHO YOU KNOW THAT...A FREAKIN PSYCHO," she yelled out as all Brittany could do was stand there with tears coming down. Alvin could only lay there and watch his relationship with Brittany vanish before his eyes.**

"**It's okay," Miss Miller said to the security guards. "I'll be taking her home, she's had a very long, rough day and needs to get some rest," she added. "I'M…um…I'M AFRAID OKAY…I'M AFRAID," she confessed to every one in the room as she struggled with security to let her go. "Is that what you wanted to hear Alyssa, huh….I'm afraid that you're going to take him from me okay," she added while giving in to Alyssa. "But why would you be afraid of me when all you had to do was trust Alvin…me and him only wanted off as friends that's what all we were gonna do Brittany. He told me so much about you that I thought you two were the most perfect couple in the world…but I can see that I was completely wrong," she said as she walked over towards Alvin. "He had trust in you when you didn't even trust him three inches," she added.**

**Brittany didn't say anything else after that but just quietly turned around with Miss Miller and walked away with tears flowing down her face as she just walked slowly with her. "I've lost him for good haven't I," she asked Miss Miller. "Don't worry dear…he might come around…but you shouldn't let someone get to you like that…a woman, especially a young woman should always have more dignity than that to do what you did," she explained to her. "If Alvin wanted to be a fool and mess around with her…which honestly I don't think he did...on purpose…then he's the fool," she added as Brittany thought about the day that went on and soon came to realize that it was indeed her fault.**

**By the time they reached the emergency room exit Alyssa's mom came storming down the hall to confront Brittany. "I DON'T KNOW WHO YOU THINK YOU ARE BUT I'M ABOUT AT THE POINT TO STRAIGHTEN YOU OUT MYSELF LITTLE MISSY…YOU BETTER HOPE AND PRAY THAT I DON'T DECIDE TO BRING MY LAWYER INTO THIS," she told Brittany off as Brittany tried to hide behind Miss Miller. "NOW STAY AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER OR SO HELP ME WE WILL BRING THE POLICE IN ON THIS," she added as she turned around without even acknowledging Miss Miller and stormed away. "I can see where this Alyssa gets her characteristics from," Miss Miller said as she walked with Brittany while holding her hand as they got outside. **

**It's pretty much dark now as the whole day was mentally exhausting to Brittany. It finally stopped raining and there was a chill in the air as it reminded Brittany that now she's cold and alone now as they got to the car for Miss Miller to drive her home. As she got home, she took a longer than normal bubble bath to try to relax her aching body from her long day as she couldn't help but cry over Alvin. After her bath Miss Miller made her some of her famous home-made chicken noodle soup to warm her up a little as she just stayed in bedroom the rest of the evening not really saying much.**

**She spent the rest of her time in bed for the night looking at more pictures and watching videos of her and Alvin from over the years as he's the only person she's really been with. "I…miss…you," she barely said as she as tears formed in her eyes as she just laid there surrounded by pictures of them and cried herself to sleep. Later on around 10:00, Jeanette and Eleanor were brought home by Dave as they came upstairs to the bedroom and noticed the video was still playing as it was showing Alvin and Brittany performing their first public duet as a couple as Eleanor looked over and noticed through the light shining on Brittany from the TV that she was already sleep.**

"**Poor Brittany," whispered Eleanor as she slowly walked up to her and pulled the covers up to her. "She's taking this really, really hard," Jeanette added with a whisper.**

**Meanwhile downstairs Miss Miller was talking to Dave about all that happened today as Dave already helped Alvin get upstairs as he went straight to bed. "So how's Alvin," she asked him. "Well the doctors said it's definitely broken but they managed to put him under some pain killers to ease the pain and swelling…that was the hard part I was told," Dave explained to her. "Well Brittany is pretty beat up mentally right now…that Alyssa girl really screwed her up and brought out a side of Brittany I thought I would never see," Miss Miller said as Dave walked outside to head home for the night. "Yeah…I wanted to get them together one day and constructively work this out, but Alyssa's mom doesn't want Brittany no where near Alyssa…maybe we can work something out one day," he said as h walked down the steps to go home. "Okay David…have a good night and tell Alvin I said to get better," Miss Miller said as they waved goodbye and closed the door to lock it for the night.**

**-THE END-**


	12. Bedridden Depression

**-Bedridden Depression-**

**The next morning at the Miller's, Jeanette was finishing getting dressed for school while Eleanor was already downstairs with Miss Miller helping to make breakfast for everyone in the house. "Ellie dear, could you run upstairs and see if Brittany has gotten up yet, she's going to be late for school," Miss Miller asked. "Okay," she answered as she went upstairs to find Brittany's door closed. "(Knock, knock) Um…Brittany…a-are you awake, you're going to be late for school," she asked with concern. "Yeah….I'm awake…but I think I'm gonna stay home Ellie…I can't show my face anymore, look at what I've done to everyone," she answered back in a quiet voice. "But Brittany…don't you think you're taking this a little hard," she asked back as she walked into the dark lonely room as she had the blinds and window shades closed. "I'm fine Eleanor…really I am…I just wanna be alone," she answer from under her bed covers. "Well at least eat some breakfast, I-It will help you…," she started to say as she was cut off. "Please Eleanor…it would really mean a lot to me if I could just be left alone," she said holding back tears. "Okay," she replied as she slowly closed her door behind her and went back downstairs.**

**(Back downstairs)**

"**Um…she's not hungry Miss Miller," Eleanor told her as she made her way back downstairs. "Gosh, she's really taking this a little harsh," Jeanette said as she finished eating her bran muffin and packed her backpack. "Don't worry girls, maybe I can talk to her…I think the best thing for her is to stay home today and try it again tomorrow, she's going through a lot of guilty and grief," Miss Miller said as she sat down at the table to have a cup of coffee and read the newspaper. "But what if this gets out of hand," Eleanor said with a little fear in her voice. "Sometimes these feelings can really bring you down," she added. "I think she's going to be okay Ellie…she's a tough girl who needs a little rest today, she's just emotionally exhausted," Miss Miller explained to them. "Yeah…but I heard her softly crying all through the night, I mean it was so heartbreaking," Jeanette said while holding back tears.**

"**There, there Jenny…we'll all look after her. I mean after all that's what we're known for," Eleanor said while placing her hand on her shoulder. "Thanks sis," she said as she hugged her for comfort. "Well girls, you may want to get a move on before the bus comes…and don't worry, I'll be here all day with her so she's in good hands," she said as she gave them their lunch money and a kiss on the forehead as they headed out the door with their backpacks and down to the bus stop.**

**(Meanwhile at the Seville's)**

"**Simon…Theodore…are you finished getting your things together, the bus will be here any minute," Dave called upstairs for them as they we're in Alvin's room saying goodbye for the day. "So are you going to be okay Alvin…you sure seem a little…depressed," Simon said as he adjusted the pillow levitating Alvin's broken leg. "sigh Yeah, I'll be fine…I just wanna be alone," he answered while not looking at them but looking out of the window as you can see the Miller's house in view. "And close the blinds…I can't bear looking at that house right now," he said with a little frustration in his voice. "Um…okay," Simon fulfilled his request. "Well…we're off to school…maybe I can call and check on you while we're at lunch or between classes," he asked. "That fine…if ya want…it doesn't matter to me," Alvin answered while during over to go back to sleep. "Okay…well let's go Theo," he said to Theodore as they walked out of his room and closed his door.**

**At the bottom of the stairs Dave was waiting on them as he gave them their lunch money. "Um…Dave…I think there's more to this Brittany/Alyssa situation than he's telling us…he seems really depressed. "I'm sure he's just going through a lot of different feelings so maybe him staying home will help," he said as he fixed Simon's hair and sent them out of the door. "Okay, have a good day at school fellas," Dave told them as he closed the front door.**

**As Simon and Theodore crossed the street to walk to the bus stop they met up with Jeanette and Eleanor. "Hi ladies," Simon said as he waved at them. "Hello Si," Jeanette said as she barely smiled. "Hello Theo," Eleanor said as she walked with Theodore as they both made their way down the street. As they got closer to the bus stop Jeanette stopped as they all turned around to see what the problem was. "Um…w-what's wrong Jenny," Simon asked with a concerned look on his face. "I'm not getting on the bus with that girl," she said with a angry look on her face as she pointed down the street towards Alyssa who was standing there not aware that the chipmunks and chipettes were approaching the bus stop. "Um…maybe you can just ignore her," he suggested. "No, no, no," she said while shaking her head no. "I'M NOT RIDING THE BUS WITH THAT GIRL…she's got Brittany about ready to crack," she screamed as she folded her arms and stood there.**

"**But Jeanette, you're gonna miss the bus," Simon reminded her as he pushed his glasses up on his face. "I DON'T CARE SIMON…SHE HURT MY SISTER," she shouted at him. "I understand Jenny…p-please…you don't have to shout…I'm hurting too, she hurt Alvin…but how else will we get to school," he asked her. "I'll freakin walk if I have to…I will not share a bus ride with that…grrr…FORGET IT…I'M WALKING TO SCHOOL," she said sternly as she stormed off.**

**As she got up on the bus stop Alyssa noticed her coming. "Oh…um…hello Jeanette," she said as she tried to forget about last night. Jeanette kept walking as she got up to Alyssa. "MOVE," Jeanette said as she didn't say anything else to her as she brushed by her and kept walking. "Well sorrrrry then…I see where you share your characteristics with then," Alyssa said as she quickly turned around to wait on the bus. "WHAT DID YOU SAY," Jeanette said as she turned around and was about to walk towards her as Eleanor and Simon held her back from fighting her. "Jeanette just let it go…she can't help but be a menace," he said as he glared at Alyssa. As Jeanette turned around to walk away again, Alyssa blurted out another comment to Jeanette, "You heard me…that Brittany had it coming to her…I mean jeez she can really act like a…," she started to say and Jeanette broke away from Simon and Eleanor and stomped up to Alyssa. "A WHAT HUH…SAY IT…I DARE YOU,"she screamed at her. "YOU KNOW YOU REALLY HAVE MY SISTER ON EDGE RIGHT NOW THANKS TO YOU…YOU'RE REALLY A PIECE OF WORK," she added as Eleanor is now pulling at Jeanette to get her away from Alyssa. As Eleanor got Jeanette away from Alyssa she turned to her, "Why don't you just stay away from us…you're the one tearing Alvin and Brittany apart," she said with her hands on her hips. "Brittany drove Alvin away…you all should know that by now…all she does is complain, complain, complain…," she was in the middle of saying. "Oh gag, I'm walking with you Jenny…I can't stand to be anywhere near this…waste of humanity," she said as they left. "C'mon Theodore," Eleanor said as she grabbed him by the hand as they crossed the street to walk to school.**

**(A little further down the road)**

"**Gosh I can't believe that Alyssa character, no wonder Brittany didn't like her…I mean all she wants to do is rub out Brittany and keep Alvin to herself…I mean now I know what she was talking about," Eleanor spoke out as they all walked down the street as the morning traffic in the neighborhood picked up as they got closer to school. "Well I know one thing for sure, I officially don't like this girl…ugh…she doesn't even deserve to be called a girl…more like a…," she was going to say until Simon covered her mouth. "Um…let's just try to get to school in peace and try to put "her" out of our minds for the day…she doesn't deserve to be thought about," he said as the turned the corner as they're about a half block away from the school. "(sigh) Yeah you're right," she answered back as she fixed her glasses on her face.**

**(Meanwhile as the chipmunks and chipettes made it to school, Brittany came out from under the covers and started back looking at pictures of Alvin)**

"(**takes a deep breath) I really screwed this up big time Alvin…I really miss you…I miss your laugh…your jokes…(tear comes down) I miss when I would blame you when we both get in trouble," she said as she laid there in bed as she wore red and yellow pajamas last night. By then, Miss Miller was coming upstairs to go to her own bedroom and just happened to over hear her talking. "Hmmm…I wonder if she's feeling okay," As Miss Miller quietly eased the door open a little, Brittany reminisced, to her Alvin doll, which she wanted no one to know she had.. "God if only I could turn the clock back and had been much nicer to you (sniff) and had trusted you…I wouldn't be in this situation right now," she quietly spoke to the doll as she just held it close to her heart and softly cried. She quietly pulled the door back up and continued to her bedroom, "Poor child…her heart is just as shattered as priceless china," she said as she went into her room.**

**(Over at the Seville's)**

"(**Knock, knock) Alvin…are you okay," Dave asked as he went up to Alvin's bedroom after he cleaned up the kitchen from breakfast. "sigh Come in," he said as he was wrapped in his bed covers with watery eyes as you can see he had been crying. "How are you feeling," Dave asked him as he sat on the edge of his bed and brought him a glass of orange juice. "I-I'm doing fine…if Brittany doesn't need me I sure don't need her…I've agreed to be with Alyssa now," he said as he tried to hide the truth from him and get over Brittany. "Alvin…it's okay if you feel hurt…but you don't want to say something you'll regret," he said as he check on his leg to see how its doing. "But she said herself…she didn't want to see me again…I think it's quite obvious what's going on," he said with a insulted look on his face. "But that doesn't mean she hates you…you just have to give her space to vent out frustration…I get upset at you…but that doesn't mean I hate you," he said as he took a wash cloth and wiped his face from where he had been crying.**

"**But I love…loved her Dave…she meant the world to me…and I think Alyssa befriended me in a way that she made me fall in love with her sigh I really screwed up this time…I've always been a screw up and always will," he said as he looked down while trying to hold back tears from crying again. "It's going to be okay Alvin…just give her time," he said as he consoled him as Alvin unwillingly started crying again. "I think I'll feel much better if I just stayed away from her and try to move on…she was really mad Dave wipes tears away, you weren't there…she's through with me…let's face it," he added as he let go of him and wrapped back up in the covers. "sigh Just get some rest okay," he said as he kissed him on the forehead and left his room and closed the door behind him. "Poor guy," he said as he walked back downstairs.**

**-THE END-**


	13. Too Late To Apologize

**-Too Late To Apologize-**

**(Back at school, Jeanette and Simon are walking down the hall as they head to lunch as Eleanor and Theodore are already down there and in line)**

"**Gosh Simon…you should've seen Brittany this morning, I mean she's a complete wreck," she said as they stopped by her locker to put her books away. "I can imagine, Alvin is the same way…he just doesn't want to look at anyone…he couldn't even look at me…talk to me for that matter," he said as he held her backpack. "Yeah I know…Eleanor said Britt did the same thing. I heard her crying last night and she's trying to tell me she wasn't…I know what I heard, know what I mean," she said as closed her locker and locked it.**

"**Maybe I could call Alvin and check up on him…I promised I would," he said as he pulled out his cell phone to call home. "(Alvin's cell phone rings (12:12 pm) and answers) Hello," he said with a deep sigh. "Alvin…it's me Simon," he replied. "How convenient…what do you want," he said from under the covers. "I'm just checking on you…you don't seem like yourself right now…considering the fact of last night, but I didn't think it would be this bad," he said as he expressed his concern. "Well I'm doing fine…again…I was fine three hours ago and I'm fine as we speak…so you can stop trying to pretend like you care," he said as he hung up on him. "Grr…something is wrong with that boy…he just hung up on me," he said frustrated as he leaned against the lockers. **

"**Well…maybe Britt has some different feelings…can I call her…I left my phone at home again," she asked as he gave her his cell phone. "(Brittany's cell phone rings (12:17 pm) and answers) What Simon," she said not realizing it's Jeanette. "Um…Britt…it's me…Jenny, I was just checking up on you…me and Simon are meeting Theo and Ellie in the cafeteria," she said as she started back walking with Simon down to the cafeteria. "Okay…," she said carelessly. "Look Britt…I'm just worried about you…I mean we had a run-in with Alyssa this morning and I can understand why you don't like her she's nothing but a two-timing brat," she said as by then she walked down the hall and Alyssa passed Jeanette as they growled at each other. "I just past her too just so you know," she told her over the phone. "WHAT…THAT… BIMBO CAME TO SCHOOL TODAY," she said as she sat up in the bed while yelling into the phone.**

"**Brittany, please don't get too stressed out over this, just take it easy, she's not worth getting worked up over," she said calmly over the phone as they entered the cafeteria. "NO JENNY…SHE'S ONLY THERE TO RUB IT IN MY FACE BECAUSE SHE KNEW THAT I PROBABLY WOULDN'T SHOW UP," she shouted while holding back tears. "I gotta go see Alvin or I'll die Jenny…I just have to see him," she added as a tear came down her face. "Britt…maybe that is too soon to go through…you two we're pretty upset last night…," she was saying until Brittany responded. "Jenny…if you loved me enough…you be on my side right now," she said as she felt Jeanette was against her. "(sigh) Yes Britt I'm your sister, you know I'm on your side," she agreed as she and Simon caught up with Theodore and Eleanor to get in the lunch line. "Great, then it's settled…I'm going to see him," she concluded as she hung up and quickly got dressed, washed up, and fixed herself up and went downstairs.**

"**Hello Brittany, I'm glad you're feeling better…would you care for something to eat, it's around lunch time now," Miss Miller greeted her at the bottom of the stairs as she was doing some dusting around the living room. "takes a deep breath Hello Miss Miller, um…not really, I'm going to try to talk to Alvin…after all it is my fault that I caused all this," she confessed. "It's okay Brittany…it takes a woman to admit her mistakes," she said to her as she gave her a hug for comfort. "Just take it easy over there, I hear he's not doing so well," she reminded her. "O-Okay Miss Miller," she answered as she went out of the front door and walked over to the Seville's as calmly as she could and knocked on the door.**

**As Dave answered the door, before he could even say hello to Brittany, she just quickly blurted out "Is Alvin awake Dave…sorry if I seem to be in a rush," she said forgivingly. "Um…yes he is…but don't you think it's a bit early for you two to be seeing each other," he asked her. "Y-Yeah…but I felt so bad about yesterday and that if I hadn't gotten mad at Alvin, he wouldn't have been hit by the car yesterday…as a matter of fact, he saved my life and I really couldn't repay what he did for me even though we were fighting yesterday," she said as she was practically begging for forgiveness from Dave.**

"**(sigh) Well…okay, you can come in, but try not to get him worked up and you shouldn't either…you two are going through some very dramatic times right now and I'm very concerned about you two right now as well as Miss Miller," he said while telling her what he thought about the whole high school drama scene. "looks down Yes Dave, I understand…I'm just really sorry…from the bottom of my heart…I would do anything to have him back in my life right now," she said in desperation. "Well…come on in, he's upstairs," he said letting her go upstairs to see Alvin.**

"**(Brittany knocks on Alvin's bedroom door) Come in, if ya want," he said carelessly. As Brittany slowly eased his door open she immediately noticed a lot of the pictures he had around his room were now gone. "Um…A-Alvin…are you o-okay," she said as she quietly stepped into his room as he wasn't too thrilled to see her. "Ugh…Brittany, I don't have time for this…," he said in disgust as he got one of his crutches and tried to push the door closed on her as she stopped it with her arm. "Alvin…please just listen to me, I'm so…," she tried again to apologize as he interrupted. "Brittany I don't wanna HEAR IT…I tried to apologize to you and you threw it back in my face," he said back to her as he was starting to get annoyed. **

**"But Alvin...," she tried again. "Brittany, will you get out of my room before make Dave throw you out," he added as he was fuming mad now. "(tears coming down) I can't believe you...you're actually gonna choose her o-over me," she said in disbelief. "Well believe is sister...i mean this IS what you wanted right...RIGHT," he said as his love for Brittany was quickly fading. "I...I didn't...," she tried to say as she was really scared now that she officially lost him now. She started backing up as Alvin picture of them in a picture frame and looked at it. "A-Alvin...i still l-love you...m-maybe we can still work this out," she pleaded with him. By then, Alvin looked at Brittany with a look she had never seen before as she was really scared now. "BRITTANY...GET OUT OF MY ROOM...NOW," he screamed as he tried to throw the picture at her, but Brittany managed to get out of the door before it smashed against it. She leaned against the wall to the left of the doorway to his room as she nearly had a panic attack. By then, she saw Dave coming up the stairs to see what happened. "Brittany...what happened," he asked as he saw the traumatized look on her face. "He...He...d-does love...Aly...Alys...," she tried to explain as instead she just pushed him aside and ran downstairs and out of the front door crying.**

**"Alvin...are you sure everything okay in here," he asked as he open the door to his room and noticed the broken picture frame and glass all over the floor. He could hear Alvin what sounded like him quietly crying with his pillow covering his face. "Yeah...I'm fine...NOW," he said while trying to hide the fact that he was crying. **

**Dave picked up the 8X10 picture of him and Brittany which was taken at Alvin's birthday celebration the year before as they we're basically covered in birthday cake after a fun filled food fight they had. "Alvin...I really think Brittany is trying to make a turn around," he said to him as he placed the picture on Alvin's dresser. "Oh yeah...did you ever think I made a turn around...did you think I tried to apologize to her and from what I remember...she slapped me," he explained to him as he had a vivid flashback of the confrontation he and Brittany had. "But Alvin...you two we're upset at each other yesterday...and she realized that she was wrong...just like you told her that you were wrong," he explained as he was sweeping up the broken bits of glass off the floor. "Well that ship has sailed now...Alyssa loves me for who I am...she doesn't get all bent out of shape just because I talk to another person," he told Dave as he pulled the pillow away from his face. **

**"(sigh) Alvin...something tells me this Alyssa girl isn't all that she claims to be," he said as he thought more and more about the situation. Alvin quickly sat up in bed, "YOU'RE TRYING TO KEEP ME AWAY FROM HER TOO ARENT'CHA...OWWW," Alvin grabbed his leg in pain. Dave immediately checked on Alvin's leg but in a instant, he pushed Dave's hand away, "I CAN DO IT MYSELF DAVE," he shouted as Dave quickly stepped back. "Um…okay Alvin," he said as he eased his door closed and went back downstairs, "He still love Brittany…I can feel it," he said to himself.**

**(Meanwhile outside, Brittany decided to go for a walk as she thought about Alyssa being in love with Alvin)**

"**Well congratulations Alyssa…you've officially taken the boy of my dreams from me," she said to herself as she walked down the street while sinking deeper and deeper into depression. As she walked along, she thought more and more about what Jeanette said about how Alyssa is going around gloating about how she overpowered Brittany and stole Alvin's heart from her. By then out of nowhere the thought came to her, "I'm gonna go down there and prove to her that I love him…she doesn't know not one things about Alvie (sigh) although…he doesn't even care if I'm alive anymore…I've never seen him that mad before…in fact, ever," she thought as she walked down the street as she turned the corner and the school was now in sight she couldn't help but think of how Alvin turned down her apology as the song by One Republic called "Apologize" played over and over in her mind while thinking about the fun times she and Alvin had together:**

_-"Apologize" By: One Republic-_

_I'm holding on a rope_

_Got me 10 feet off the ground_

_And I'm hearin' what you say,_

_but I just can't make a sound_

_You tell me that you need me,_

_then you go and cut me down_

_But wait..._

_You tell me that you're sorry,_

_didn't think I'd turn around and say..._

_That it's too late to apologize, It's too late_

_I said it's too late to apologize, It's too late_

_I'd take another chance, take a fall, take a shot for you_

_And I need you like a heart needs a beat,_

_it's nothing new_

_Yeah, yeah_

_I loved you with a fire red now it's turning blue_

_And you say_

_Sorry, like the angel heaven let me think was you_

_But I'm afraid..._

_It's too late to apologize, It's too late_

_I said it's too late to apologize, It's too late_

_It's too late to apologize, It's too late_

_I said it's too late to apologize, It's too late_

_I'm holding on a ropeGot me 10 feet off the ground_

**(As she snapped out of her flashback, she realized that she was now at the school as she stood outside for a few minutes thinking should she go in. Meanwhile in the cafeteria; Jeanette, Simon, Eleanor, and Theodore were already sitting down and in the middle of lunch as Alyssa walked past them and gave them a dirty look.)**

"**(growls) God I can't stand looking at her…she makes me so…so…angry," she said as she stared back at Alyssa as she stuck her tongue out at her. Jeanette was in full view of Alyssa as she sat at another table with other girls this time as she's very well liked now as her attitude can change at any given moment. "I think I know what's going on here," said Eleanor as she was observing Alyssa. "She only acts nice around Alvin…and the rest of the student body, to make them think that she's a angel who was sent from heaven…but for some reason she likes getting on Brittany's nerves to make Alvin annoyed," she added as she started eating her dessert.**

"**Well she's doing a great job on the annoying part…she's really about to drive me up the wall with this game she's playing," Jeanette said as she continued to look at Alyssa as distinctly gave Jeanette a look that no one but her understood. Eleanor and Jeanette continued to look at her as they can see the outside of the school through the window. "I mean look at her…she sucks up to all the teachers, she thinks she little miss perfect, she thinks she can take anyone's boyfriend, there's a girl that look just like Brittany outside…BRITTANY," she said out loud as the other students around her looked at her including Alyssa who couldn't help but laugh at her with a couple other students.**

"**What is Brittany doing here at school Jenny," Theodore asked as he just finished his dessert. "I'm not sure Theodore…but I know she's not here to brush up on study hall," she said back to him. "Well what other reason would she be doing here, especially if she was going to stay home today…she never really too thrilled to be here in the first place," Simon said to them. "Well I do have to go with you on that one Simon…I'm sure she's up to something…and I don't think it's going to be pretty," Jeanette replied as she fixed her glasses again. "(gasp) Where did she go," Eleanor wondered as she didn't see her outside anymore. "You don't think she's…h-here in the building…do you," Simon asked nervously while drinking his milk. "(shrugs) Beats me…but in a way…I hope she's not though," Jeanette answered back.**

**By then, Jeanette finished her lunch and was on her way to put her tray away at the drop off station. As she did so, she turned around to go back to Eleanor and the others when she was confronted by Alyssa and a couple of her newly found friends. "Well, well, well, we meet again I see," she said with a devilish smirk on her face while sipping a chocolate milkshake. "W-Why don't you just leave us alone…you're nothing but a two-faced brat w-who can't get a boyfriend of her own, so she steals someone elses," she said while trying to defend herself as she tried to turn herself away from her but everywhere she moved, Alyssa would follow. "Would you just leave me alone…can't you understand that I don't like you…I can't even see why in the world Alvin even likes you…you're nothing but a put on," she said to her looking her square in the eyes. "Alvin fell in love with a real woman…something your so-called sister will never be," as she primped her blonde hair. "Oh please…the only person in love with you is YOU," Jeanette told her off as she turned around to walk out of the door and accidentally bumped into the door. "There's no way those two are sisters," she sarcastically said as they laughs and walked back out into the dining area where Brittany was just walking into the cafeteria.**

**As Brittany walked in, almost the entire cafeteria stopped in its tracks as they were shocked to see Brittany actually made it to school, even though she wasn't really there for school lecture. "(gasp) Brittany is here guys," Theodore said as Jeanette and Eleanor turned around to look while Simon watched on with them. Alyssa strolled up to Brittany as they met at halfway. "Couldn't stay away could you…I swear Brittany you are becoming very irritating, why can't you see that Alvin doesn't want you anymore," she said with a smirk. "Because I know him better than you think you TRY to know him…you could care less about his feelings," she replied with her hands on her hips and staring her down. "Oh okay, let's talk about feelings…you drag him around like a dog on a leash…you tell him not to talk to another girl because you know you can't keep him if you had competition, all I wanted to be was your friend…I wanted to be Alvin's friend, but when you pushed him away, I took him in and I'm giving him everything you couldn't give…face it Brittany I wanted to fit in…and it's happened…and I've outgrown you," she said as she turned around to go back to her friends while sipping on her milkshake.**

"**Alyssa…you nothing but a two-faced phony who wouldn't know love if it smacked you in the face," Brittany replied back as Alyssa stopped and turned around and walked back up to hey. "Now THAT is something you're good at doing (adjusts her nose guard)…well look at the bright side, if your music career doesn't work out, which I can't see how you actually GOT one, you can be a female professional wrestler," she said as she slurped on her shake. "You're lucky I only broke your nose you valley girl speaking freak…you two-timing boyfriend stealer…," she was saying until she was cut off. "(gets in Brittany's face and whispers) You need to turn around and walk away from me before something bad happens to you…you already lost Alvin….don't lose your dignity because I will break you like Alvin's leg," she growled at her. "You are the most dirtiest excuse for a girl I've even come across you lousy…,"Brittany was saying until Alyssa took the top of her chocolate milkshake off and slowly poured it over Brittany's head as it oozed and dripped down all over her. "Now who's dirty…I told you don't mess with me Brittany…I can be the sweetest girl ever…but if you mess with me…I can be your worst nightmare," she whispered to her as she walked off as all Brittany could do was just cry and run off as the rest of the students couldn't help but laugh in shock and awe. **"**Oh my god…I think Brittany is worse than broken right now," Jeanette said as they got up to go catch up with her.**

**-THE END-**


	14. Bait and Switch

**- Bait and Switch-**

**(We pick up outside of the cafeteria where Brittany is out in the courtyard of the school sitting in a corner crying her eyes out after being humiliated by Alyssa.)**

**Jeanette walked outside looking around for Brittany as she looked around the corner opposite the courtyard. A few seconds later, Eleanor came outside looking for Brittany as well as she heard some crying coming from the corner of the courtyard. "Jenny! I found her," she called over to Jeanette as Eleanor ran up to Brittany and kneeled down next to her and Jeanette followed suit. "(crying hysterically) I gotta get out of here…I can't show my face at this school anymore…this is not FAIR," she screamed as more tears flowed down her cheeks. "Oh Brittany…it's going to be okay, we'll be by your side the whole time, forget about everyone else, you have us to rely on," she said as she hugged Brittany. **

"**(sniffs) But Alyssa is like the devil's daughter right now…I can't do anything about her…if I tell on her, she'll just deny it all…and Alvin loves her…he really does," she said while trying to hold back tears. "But Britt…he's just upset like we told you…," Jeanette was in the middle of saying. "NO…you don't understand, he told me himself…he loves her (starts crying again) he told me to stay away from their house," he she added as she wipes tears from her eyes. "I don't know what is wrong with Alvin…you two need to really work this out…I'm not gonna sit here and let the best relationship crumble like that," Eleanor said as she and Jeanette helped her to stand up. "No…if that's how he wants to play, then I'm game…I'll let him have that little tramp," she replied as she brushed her hair back.**

"**What are you gonna do Britt," Jeanette asked as she tried to clean the some of the milkshake off of Brittany as it's beginning to get sticky. "I'll figure that out…I'm going home, I have a lot of work to do," she said as she walked off to go home. "I have that weird feeling again…like that feeling you get when you're on a rollercoaster," Simon said as he grows concerned about Brittany's state of mind. "Yeah…I have that same feeling too…and THIS time I know it's not gonna be pretty," Jeanette said as she watched Brittany walk down the sidewalk heading home. By then the lunch bell rang for their lunch block to go to their next class as they gathered together to retrieve their books.**

**(Back to Brittany, she's currently walking back town the street back to the Miller's house.)**

"**(fuming mad) I'll show that Alvin a thing or two…I'm so done with him," she said as she was completely upset at how she has been treated over the past 36 hours. As she got back home she burst through the front door as Miss Miller was sitting on the couch watching television as she was a little surprised as Brittany by the way she came in. "Good heavens Brittany, what happened to you," she said as she got up from the couch to get a closer look at the chocolate milkshake covered Brittany as she just walked past her and went upstairs, "Nothing Miss Miller…just solving a problem," she said while stomping up the stairs to her bedroom and slammed the door.**

**While in her room, she stood there looking around in her room as she tried her hardest not to cry. Then without warning she started screaming and throwing things around her room. "I HATE YOU…I HATE YOU, I WISH YOU HAD DIED INSTEAD OF SAVING ME," she screamed as she then started taking pictures out of picture frames that involved Alvin and ripped them up and snatched down Alvin posters, she grabbed her new single she had recorded with Alvin and literally broke it in half and threw it in the trash, this process continued on for a few minutes until she was fatigued and tired and just dropped to her knees in the middle of the floor and started crying her eyes out. After regaining her breath she grabbed her cell phone and started deleting text messages and pictures of him and her off of it as she got so frustrated she threw it against the wall, then she just collapsed to the floor and just cried.**

"**(knock, knock) Brittany…what's going on in here," Miss Miller asked as she quietly opened the door to see Brittany's room trashed. "(gasp) Brittany…what have you done to your room…my goodness, your crying," she noticed as she lent her a hand to help her up and to sit on her bed. "(sniffs) I've had it Miss Miller…he's not coming back…he told me himself that he loves Alyssa…there's no changing his mind, I've tried everything I possibly could to get him back and there's no use," she said as she started crying again. "No Brittany…Alvin is going through a denial stage…," she started to say. "But…he already said he's committed to Alyssa…," Brittany tried to say. "Brittany…you're a very young woman who still has a lot to learn not only about relationships, but life as well," she explain to her as she wiped her tears with her handkerchief. "(sniffs) But…Alyssa has mind control over him…I can't get him to hear anything I say now…something happened last night at the hospital, and I just have to get to the bottom of this (sniffs)…it's starting to eat away at my heart now. "What you need is a nice bubble bath to relax your mind…not to mention get this chocolate off of you," she said as she led her to the bathroom. "Okay," she said as she closed the door the bathroom door and took a bath.**

**(Later that afternoon, the rest of the chipmunks and the chipettes returned home from school as they got off the school but, Alyssa managed to get a ride home with one of her new friend's mother.)**

"**I hope Brittany is okay…she left school pretty mad," Eleanor said as she walked down the street with Theodore by her side. "Yeah, she really didn't look so good," Jeanette agreed as she walked along side Simon. "I personally think that Alvin still has some feelings for Brittany...I mean he obviously doesn't know these feelings...the true feelings I should say, about Alyssa," Simon concluded as their houses were now in plain view. "Hmmm...maybe I can think of something that will bring them together...maybe like breakfast?" she wondered as the chipettes stopped in front of their house as they said their goodbyes to each other for the afternoon.**

**As Jeanette and Eleanor came into the house they immediately made a bee line towards Brittany's room. As they knocked and slowly entered her room, they couldn't help but be in shock as they looked around her trashed bedroom as a lot of the pictures, mainly pictures of Alvin were ripped off the wall. "Oh my gosh," they both said quietly as they continued to sift through what was left of some of Brittany's things as Jeanette looked over towards Brittany's bed and noticed that she fell asleep again, while not even bothering to get under the covers as she just slept on top of a pile of ripped up photos. "It's official...Brittany has really cracked now...I mean it looks like a tornado went through here," Eleanor said as she picked up her cell phone and placed it on her dresser.**

**"Brittany...are you o-okay," Jeanette asked her and she lightly placed her hand on her shoulder as Brittany barely opened her eyes. "What...is it," she said in a weak voice as she continued to lay in the bed. "Brittany, you gotta get out of this phase…I mean look at you…you're a mess," Eleanor told her as she helped her sit up in the bed. "Look at this mess, (looks around her room) I mean you have officially lost it Britt," she added as she picked up a photo that was ripped in half. "So what…I'm through with Alvin anyway…so by tomorrow I'll have this stuff all cleaned up…right now I just wanna lie here and finish dying if that's okay with you," Brittany quietly responded as she kicked the rest of her stuff off her bed onto the floor. "(shakes her head) Brittany…you are really driving me insane with this Alvin feud," Jeanette said as she picked up a couple more of Brittany's things off the floor. By this time, Brittany had enough of them trying to cheer her up, "(sits up in the bed) WELL I'M SORRY IF ALVIN WANTD TO BE THAT GIRL'S LITTLE HAND PUPPET…IF HE WANTS THAT LIFESTYLE THEN I HOPE HE HAS A BALL…I'VE HAD IT WITH HIM…HE'S THE ONE WHO CHEATED ON ME (points to herself) JEANETTE…SO IF YOU'RE SICK OF THIS GO TALK TO "HIM" ABOUT IT AND LEAVE ME ALONE," she screamed with tears coming down as she laid back down on her bed and just looked up at the ceiling.**

**Stunned and surprised, Eleanor has finally had enough of Brittany's pouting and sulking, "BRITTANY…I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS…I AM NOT GOING TO SIT HERE AND LET THIS RELATIONSHIP GO TO WAIT…I CAN'T AND I WON'T…I'M TIRED OF THIS," she yelled at Brittany as she continued to lay there practically drowning in her own tears. "Well I'm sorry if my life is ruining yours…maybe you sure just leave mine alone and try to live your own," she said sarcastically. "Brittany…we can't continue our lives because you are apart of it and I will not sit here and let your life pass you by," she said frustrated. "What happened to the Brittany who never let anything get in her way…what happened to the Brittany who always stood up to her enemies…you are not the Brittany I know…I mean you're a wreck, and I miss the old Brittany," she added as she looked at her lying face down in her pillow. "Face it Eleanor…she's always gonna win no matter what I try…you saw what happened today…me fighting her would only get me in trouble with the principal, having her friends turn on me, heck Alvin would only get more and more upset and I can't even face that traitor anymore…heck JoAnna doesn't even back me up anymore, she said that she can't get detention anymore or she'll be suspended," she said as she slightly turned her face towards Eleanor. "(shakes her head) You have really lost it Brittany…honestly I think I'm past feeling sorry for you now," she said disappointed as she walked out of Brittany's room and went downstairs to talk to Miss Miller while Jeanette thought it would be best to let Brittany have time to herself again. As Brittany laid there she noticed that she was facing another picture of Alvin and she tried to smack it off her dresser and onto the floor. While doing so she hit her alarm clock radio which was playing another song that really got to her and made her think about Alvin being with Alyssa now called "Get With Me" by Shorty 101:**

_"Get With Me" by: Shorty 101_

_You can say anything,_

_That I haven't heard before_

_So don't you think?_

_Your words will beThe key to open up that door,_

_Cause I don't need someone to be,_

_Around to put a smile on me,_

_And you know it's plain to see_

_You only want to get with me, baby_

_I can't believe that you're try-an get with me_

_With all those same old lies_

_You say that I'm just like the type of girl but_

_I don't have the time to get caught up in your silly game_

_I know you're full of lies_

_I don't need you in my life_

_(Chorus)_

_Is there anything you wouldn't say tonight?_

_Just to get with me_

_Am I gonna have to catch you in a lie?_

_I know that I don't really wanna hear the same old lies_

_For you to get with me_

_Is there anything that you wouldn't do?_

_Is there anything you wouldn't say to get with me?_

_I'm tired of lies_

_I'm tired of cheating_

_All those foolish lies won't work with me_

_Can't get to me talking to sweet_

_Cause I know you'd say anything_

_To get with me probably have somebody already waiting_

_Calling me your only girl_

_Like you're the only one in the world_

_I can't believe that you're try-an get with me  
_

_With all those same old lies  
_

_You say that I'm just like the type of girl but  
_

_I don't have the time to get caught up in your silly game  
_

_I know you're full of lies  
_

_I don't need you in my life_

_So tell me..._

_(Chorus)_

_Is there anything you wouldn't say tonight?_

_Just to get with me_

_Am I gonna have to catch you in a lie?_

_I know that I don't really wanna hear the same old lies_

_For you to get with me_

_Is there anything that you wouldn't do?_

_Is there anything you wouldn't say to get with me?_

_Do you really think I'd fall for that this time?_

_Do you really think I'd never realize?_

_Do you really think you'd have the chance?_

_To come at me again with those lies_

_All I wanted was to fall in love_

_I think I've really had enough_

_See I've seen it all before_

_So you'd better close the door before it hits you in the back_

_This time baby!_

_Get with me, _

_get with me_

_I don't need you in my life_

_Repeat chorus till end_

_(Chorus)_

_Is there anything you wouldn't say tonight?_

_Just to get with me_

_Am I gonna have to catch you in a lie?_

_I know that I don't really wanna hear the same old lies_

_For you to get with me_

_Is there anything that you wouldn't do?_

_Is there anything you wouldn't say to get with me?_

**(Meanwhile, back downstairs, Eleanor went to talk to Miss Miller about a idea she has)**

"**Um Miss Miller…can I talk to you for a minute," she asked as she got to the bottom of the stairs and went into the kitchen. "Sure sweetie, you know I'm always here to talk to," she replied as she smiled. "Well…I think I may have a idea on how to get them together and at least talk sensibly," she said as she said on a stool at the kitchen counter. "Well what did you have in mind Ellie," she asked back as she was working on cooking dinner for them. "Well…since everybody is so close with each other…I was thinking that maybe we can invite Dave and the chipmunks over for breakfast tomorrow," she said while helping Miss Miller cut some vegetables. "Well it might work…but I don't know about having Alvin and Brittany seeing each other in the same room…can you hand me a bowl dear," she said as was working on making a salad for them. "(hands her the bowl) Well I thought about that too…but I mean if they meet up with each other…IF…that was to happen, it don't think it would be a good idea, because by the way things are going, they're gonna kill each other," she said as she continued to cut vegetables. "Well maybe I can give David a call and see what he thinks about this, because it is starting to get a little out of hand now from what he told me," she said back to her as she walked over to pick up the phone to call over to the Seville's.**

"**(phone rings at the Seville's (4:25pm) as Dave answers) Hello," he said as he was working on dinner for the boys himself. "Hello David, how are you…Eleanor has brought up a pretty good idea for tomorrow if maybe the boys and girls could come over to our house for breakfast, maybe it can get them a change of scenery and maybe get Alvin and Brittany together with a excellent support group to back them up and help them workout their problems," she explained to him. "Wow…that actually seems like a good idea, the swelling on Alvin's leg has actually gone down and he's maneuvering around the house now with his crutches, so I don't see why not," he answered as she accepted their invitation for breakfast. "Well that sounds good then…and I'm glad Alvin is doing better, and we'll see you and the boys tomorrow then," she said as she hung up the phone and Dave did the same.**

**(The next day…Saturday)**

**(The next day, Dave informs the boys that they are going with him over to the Miller's to have breakfast)**

"**ALVINNNN…YOU'RE GOING TO THIS BREAKFAST IF YOU LIKE IT OR NOT," Dave shouted as he is trying to get Alvin out of bed to get dressed. "I CAN DO IT MYSELF DAVE…LET ME DO SOMETHING ON MY OWN FOR ONCE," Alvin shouted back as he kept pushing Dave's hands away. "Watch that tone mister," Dave reminded him as Alvin is the child and Dave is the parent. "Why do I have to go with you guys anyway…there's no one I wanna see anyway," he said as he was putting on his shirt and noticed that it was on backwards. "I mean (takes shirt off and puts it back on inside out) I don't wanna fight anyway…he and her are through, end of story," he said as he looked in the mirror and noticed that it was still wrong. "(growls and takes his shirt off and slams it on the floor) I don't wanna go Dave…there's nothing for us to talk about…and I can see everyone else any other time," he said as he hobbled towards his closet with his crutches as he got it tangled in his bed sheets and tripped and fell on the floor. "AWWW COME ON," he screamed as he pounded his fist on the floor. "DON'T TOUCH ME," he quickly said as Dave and Simon was about to help him up as they now watched him struggle to get up. "I'll see you downstairs Alvin," Dave said as he walked back downstairs to finish getting ready.**

**(Meanwhile at the Miller's, It's a little after 10:30am, Miss Miller along with Jeanette and Eleanor we're busy setting the table for breakfast with Dave and the chipmunks)**

"**Hey Jenny, could you get me some more placemats please," she asked as she finishing up with setting the table and Miss Miller was putting the finishing touches on breakfast before Dave and the boys were due to arrive any minute. "Sure thing…Brittany, are you okay up there, the boys will be here like any moment now," she called upstairs while she went into the kitchen to get some extra placemats. "Yes…having a bad day is just want I've always wanted guys…thanks a lot," she said sarcastically from her bedroom. "Look Brittany, we're doing this for your own good…you and Alvin really need to get together and work this out…it's not only hurting you, it's hurting all of us who have to sit here and watch all this drama," Eleanor said to her as Brittany was halfway down the steps. "Well thank you Eleanor, I'll be sure to tell Dr. Phil he has some competition," she added as she went in the kitchen to get a drink as all Eleanor could do was just shake her head in disappointment.**

"**(doorbell rings) I think they're here Miss Miller," Jeanette said as she quickly went to answer the door while accidentally tripping over the hallway rug on the floor. "Ugh, I always trip over that thing," she added as she opened the door for Dave and the boys. "Hello guys…Hi Simon," she said with a smile as she let them in as Alvin stuck around outside until Dave went back and helped him inside. "I didn't need any help Dave," he said as he made his way into the living room and sat on the couch and folded his arms. "(sigh) He's been that way all morning Miss Miller…I think he's getting worse," he whispered to her as they observed Alvin as he just sat there looking at the TV which was off. "Well boys, I hope you're hungry because you are in for a treat," she said as she led them into the breakfast area and stared sitting down. Alvin quickly hobbled over to where Eleanor was sitting as Brittany was sitting in the Middle between her and Jeanette. "Hey…Alvin, no fair," Theodore said as he was looking forward to sitting across from Eleanor. "Alvinnn…now is not the time…," he was in the middle of saying as Alvin answered back, "I'm not sitting by Brittany…you're lucky I came over here with you guys," he said with a attitude as he accidentally dropped his crutch. "Alvin, you're going to settle this feud with Brittany once and for all," Dave said as he was about to pickup Alvin's crutch. "Alvin, you need to check that attitude, now sit over there where Brittany is," he strictly told him as Brittany rolled her eyes as Alvin hobbled over where she was and sat down across from her.**

"**Don't think I was thrilled about coming over here," he told her to her face. "Ugh…don't even talk to me Alvin…I officially don't have anything else to say to you anymore," she said as she looked away from him. "You two…enough," Dave said as he helped Miss Miller bring out the breakfast. "Well blame her…like she never does anything, unless she wants something," Alvin responded as he glared at her while Brittany returned with a gesture of hold her hand up to him telling him to be quiet. "(thinks for a moment) Wait a minute…we're barely ever have breakfast with each other…unless it's a special occasion…like TRYING TO GET US BACK TOGETHER," Alvin said looking at Dave with a mad look in his eye. "You two need to settle your differences…but Miss Miller thought it would be a good idea for us to have breakfast together…so you two are NOT going to ruin this meal that she went to great depths to make," he reminded him.**

**(Meanwhile as breakfast got started and everyone was eating, things between Alvin and Brittany starts to get a little heated.)**

"**Simon, could you tell "ALVIN" to pass the butter for my toast," she said as she wanted to give him as much of the silent treatment as she could. "Jeanette, could you tell your egotistical minded sister to get it herself he responded as he didn't even bother to look up at her. "Guys," Dave reminded them as he was starting to get a little fed up with them. "Simon, could you tell your lazy brother that I know people with no legs who can get around better than he can," she said back towards him. "Brittany," Dave called her as he started to see that this was getting nowhere fast. "Eleanor, can you hand me a muffin…I don't trust your sister with it…because she doesn't trust anybody within a mile of her," he said out loud for Brittany to hear. By then, Theodore reached over and picked up a packet of strawberry cream cheese spread for his bagel. "I'd be careful with cutting that bagel Theodore…if you cut yourself, Alvin might save you and turn his back on you," she said staring Alvin in the eyes. "Would you two get a grip," Jeanette said as she's had enough as well. "Well it's not my fault he's here" Brittany said as Eleanor quietly said nothing. "Of course, you think nothing's your fault," he mumbled as pretended like he wasn't looking at her. "Say something else to me Alvin and I'll turn your friggin' day upside down," she growled while staring him down across the table. "Enough you two," Miss Miller insisted as she was getting tired of their bickering.**

**( A few minutes later)**

"**Sometimes I wish u broke both of your legs," she mumbled as Alvin was growing madder and madder. "Britt…please," Jeanette whispered to her as she started getting nervous about the two of them. "Well anyway, Simon could you pass the orange juice," she asked him as Alvin quickly responded, "Oh no Brittany (she looked up) you can have MINE," he said as he tossed his orange juice in her face. "(gasps and growls) WHY YOU IGNORANT LITTLE..," she started to scream as she quickly charged across the table at him while trying to stab him with a fork. It literally took Simon, Jeanette, and even Dave to hold her down on the table. "STAB ME…I DARE YA," he screamed back as he got up from the table and hobbled off away from her. "GET BACK HERE ALVIN," she screamed as she threw the fork at him and missed. "You know what Brittany…I hate you…I really do," he said in a calming voice as Brittany just looked at him as she calmed down as well. As she took a deep breath, she was eventually let go as she walked over to him, "Alvin…I'm sorry…look, I don't wanna fight anymore okay…," she tried apologizing to him again. "And I don't wanna talk to you again," Alvin responded back as he made his way outside.**

**As she made her way outside with him, she and Alvin noticed Alyssa walking down the street with a couple friends from one of their houses. "(gasps) Alvin…I was on my way to your house…how are you feeling," she asked as she ran up to him and hugged him close. While in the middle of hugging him, Alyssa smirked and stuck her tongue out at Brittany. "B-But Alvin…she's just using you…," she started to say until Alvin cut her off, "NO…I THINK YOU'RE JUST MAD BECAUSE SHE TRUSTS ME," he yelled as Alyssa came up to Brittany and whispered, "He's mine now…Alyssa 1 - Brittany…will always lose," she said as she walked off with Alvin arm in arm. "Oh this isn't over…this is SO far from over…I love him so much and I will get him back if it's the very last thing I do," she said with devilish and evil smile on her face. "Uh oh…I think the old Brittany might be coming back," Jeanette said to Eleanor as they stood in the doorway of their house.**

**-END OF CHAPTER-**


	15. Tug of Love and War

**-Tug of Love and War**

"**(storms through the doorway) I'VE HAD IT WITH THAT ALYSSA…THIS TIME SHE'S GOING DOWN," Brittany screamed as Jeanette and Eleanor walked in behind her. "Well what are you gonna do," Jeanette asked as Eleanor closed the door. "I don't know…but mark my word I will have Alvin back with me by the end of the day…and today is Saturday…she's all mine…which means no holds barred," Brittany replied as she sat on the couch. Eleanor then sat next to her, "Well Britt we're here for you no matter how bad things get…we're not gonna turn on our sister…Alvin needs to know what he getting himself into…if he hasn't already,"**

"**Alvin is being brainwashed by Alyssa, she's so…two faced its unbelievable. She told me she treats him better now than I ever did…I've given absolutely everything to Alvin and this is how he returns the favor," she said getting upset. "Easy there Brittany…you're trying to win him back…not keep him away," Eleanor reminded her as she rubbed her back a little. "I just can't stand her that's all…I love Alvin…with all my heart (Jeanette and Eleanor smiling at her) I never thought I would feel like this without him in my life, I really miss him," she said confessing her true feelings for Alvin. "What are you two smiling at," she said looking at them confused. "You miss Alvin…," Jeanette said as Eleanor also answered, "And you miss him like crazy," she said with a big smile on her face. "Okay, okay yes I'm expressing my love for him…but don't you two tell him that…I wanna make him sweat a little more, so here's what we're gonna do…" she said as she huddled them together to go over her plan.**

**(Meanwhile at the Seville's house, Alvin and Alyssa are sitting on the couch watching video of their last concert they did)**

"**Wow Alvin…you sure have a talent like no other…I mean how can Brittany ever compete with you when u all tour together?" she asked while playing with her phone a little. "Well…um…she does have a pretty good voice I must admit," he said as he's getting a little confused over what Alyssa said about his so-called close friend. "Alvin…(puts her hand on his) you have to promise me you won't associate yourself with that Brittany girl…she's nothing but trouble waiting to happen and she's only hurting your reputation," she explained to him as she looked him in his blue eyes. "Um…but we work together…we have no choice but to be around each other…I mean I've known her basically my whole life," he answered back. "Alvin…don't you wanna be my special friend?" she asked him while lifting his hat a little and kissing him on the forehead. "Yes," he said in a soft voice. "Well…tell Brittany that she's history…and that you have better things to do now," she said not knowing that Simon was standing on the stairway on his way down to the kitchen. "So this is the real Alyssa," he said quietly to himself as he went back upstairs just in time for Alyssa to turn around as she felt like she was being watched.**

**(In Dave's office at the Seville's)**

"**(knock, knock) Um…Dave…can I come in," Simon asked Dave as the door to his office was open a little. "Sure Simon, what's up," he replied as he turned around in his chair looking up at him. "Um…I think Brittany is right about Alyssa," he said while pulling up a chair and sitting down in it. "What makes you say that Simon…for some reason he seems happy with her now," Dave said while finalizing the new tour schedule online with the travel agent. "Yeah but she's telling him that he needs to forget about Brittany like she never existed…and Alvin is actually obeying her like she's his master or something," Simon explained.**

"**Really…hmmm…I'd like to question her because I really didn't like the looks of them together yesterday," Dave said as he thought at his desk. "It's very imperative that Alvin realizes what he's getting into because he's entering uncharted waters," Simon thought as he lowered his voice to keep Alvin and Alyssa from hearing him. "Well…maybe you can talk to him, because for some reason he has developed this attitude to where he doesn't need me right now and I'm trying to give him his space," Dave said.**

**So a few minutes later, Simon made his way downstairs as Alyssa was giving Alvin a back massage. "Mmmmm, right there 'Lyssa," he requested as he was enjoying his massage treatment from her. "See Alvie…if you drop that loser Brittany, you can have a lot more of these…I bet she didn't do this did she," she asked him with a evil smirk on her face. "No…not really," he said as he knew that Brittany wasn't really into the mushy love thing…but she has done things for him that were equivalent.**

"**Um…Alvin, can I speak to you in private please," Simon asked him as he got to the bottom of the stairs. "Ugh…Simon can it wait, I'm in the middle of something very important right now," Alvin replied as she rubbed his neck and shoulders a little harder and deeper. "Actually it can't," Simon reiterated. "(deeply sighs) Fine…babe can you excuse us for a minute," Alvin asked as he really didn't want to be bothered by Simon. "Sure baby. (softly kisses his cheek) But don't be too long," she said with a smile then frowned at Simon without Alvin knowing as she walked off into the other room. **

"**(waits until she is out of the room then whispers) WHAT DO YOU WANT SIMON…YOU HAVE 60 SECONDS," Alvin said getting annoyed. "Dude…she's using you to help get rid of Brittany…," he started to say. "If this is all you're gonna talk about then you're wasting your time," Alvin replied with a frown on his face. "Alvin please…just once would you listen to me, she's only trying to get to Brittany through you," he tried to talk over him. "Look…I'm over Brittany…she got what she wanted okay…it's over…and your 60 seconds are up," Alvin said as he tried to stand up and grabbed his crutches and hobbled away with Alyssa to go outside.**

**(Back at the Miller's house, Brittany was in her room with her sisters plotting a way to win Alvin's heart again)**

"**Okay so do we understand what we're gonna do," Brittany asked while sitting in the middle of her bed. "Yeah…but do we really gotta…," Eleanor asked. "Yes Ellie, trust me it's gonna work okay," she reassured her as they got up to go downstairs. "This has literally turned into a war now I think Ellie," Jeanette said as she walked downstairs behind her go ironically head over to Alyssa's house down the street.**

"**Wow it sure is a nice day today, a lot better than the other day with all that rain," Jeanette said as she took in a deep breath of the fresh cool air. "And it's only gonna get better when I get through with Alys…," Brittany was in the middle of saying until she turned her head and saw Alvin and Alyssa in the front yard of the Seville's house talking.**

"**Brittany…don't do it (Brittany starts to cross the street)…Brittany…DON'T," Eleanor said as she started to run behind her. Brittany stormed across the street over and over to Alvin's house as Alyssa had her back turned to the street and Brittany. "Just the person I wanted to see," Brittany said as she walked up behind Alyssa and snatched her around to face her. "Oh hi Brittany, I see you're feeling a lot better today," she said sarcastically with a evil smile. "We're a little busy right now…me and Alvin we're just on my way down to my house," she added.**

"**You're not going anywhere Alyssa," she said with a straight face. "Um…yes WE are…and the last time I checked you are not my mother (mumbles under her breath) thank god," she said back as they looked at each other in the eyes. "You don't love him Alyssa…stop brainwashing him," she added as she looked over at Alvin who tried not to look at Brittany. "Girl…Alvin is over you…don't you think you should be doing the same…you didn't want him anymore remember," she said as she stuck her tongue out at her.**

"**(builds up saliva and spits in Alyssa's face) YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT HIM…YOU'RE NOT IN LOVE WITH HIM," she screamed as Alyssa wiped the spit off her face. "(slaps Brittany) DON'T YOU EVER DO THAT AGAIN…YOU PRISSY LITTLE…" Alyssa started to say until Brittany slapped her back across the face making her nose bleed a little.**

"**Brittany…LEAVE HER ALONE," Alvin screamed at her as he hobbled over and stood in between them. "(wiping blood from her nose) So this is how you want to do it huh…well we're not at school…I'll give you all you want," Alyssa said as Alvin tried to hold her back. "Just bring it sister," Brittany replied as Jeanette and Eleanor stood behind her pulling at her arms to pull her away.**

**A few minutes passed as a couple kids from down the street gathered around to see what was going on. "Brittany why are you doing this to yourself," Alvin asked while glaring at her. "Because I love you Alvin…please…don't do this…I love you," she said over and over. "Oh please Brittany, would you save the drama…he's not going back with you…," Alyssa said until Brittany charged at her and tackled her down and started swinging and punching at her. "SHUT UP ALYSSA…JUST SHUT UP FOR ONCE IN YOUR LIFE WOULD YA," Brittany yelled as she started hitting and punching at Alyssa.**

"**Brittany stop it…STOP IT," he said while trying to pull her off Alyssa. "Alvin please, would you trust me this one time…just this once," Brittany said as she stood up from the ground. "Brittany when will you get it through your thick skull that he he's through with you," Alyssa said dusting herself off.**

"**Alvin, she's not the nice girl you thought she was…she's only leading you on," Jeanette said while trying her luck with her. "Don't listen to them Alvie, (kisses his cheek while glaring at the Chipettes) they're only jealous because I'm doing a better job than Brittany ever did," Alyssa responded while giving him a warm hug. "Please don't tell me you agree with her Alvin," Eleanor added as Alvin stood there looking at all of them as he was confused in which direction to go in. "You do don't you," Brittany said breaking the few seconds of silence. "Of course he loves me," she said as she slipped up under his arm. **

"**I believe he can speak for himself, Miss Control Freak," Brittany said as she got in her face. "Brittany…(looks over at Alvin) never mind. C'mon babe, let's go to my house," she said as she didn't want to show her true side to him. "NO," Jeanette said as she stepped in front of Alyssa. "You're gonna listen to what Brittany has to say," Eleanor added as she stepped in front of Alvin. "Look we don't have time for your childish games…some of us actually have lives to live…," Alyssa said as she had her back turned to the Chipettes. "WHY YOU…," Brittany began to say as she took her shoe off and threw it at the back of Alyssa's head. "YOU SEE WHAT YOU HAD TO DEAL WITH ALVIN," Alyssa screamed as she stared down Brittany before picking up the shoe and storming over to her as she got in her face.**

"**Brittany would you LEAVE HER ALONE," he screamed as now Simon and Theodore are now outside just in time for Brittany and Alyssa tangled up and started fighting in the front yard. "(gasps) BRITTANY," Jeanette yelled as she tried to separate them again as Alvin did the same again until Alyssa finally got a good shot on her and punched Brittany in the face and knocking her out. "(gasp) Oh my gosh…Brittany," Alvin said in concern as he ran up to her and kneeled down next to her. "You're kidding Alvin…you can't be serious. I told you to drop that loser," Alyssa said as she realized what she just said.**

"**I've known Brittany basically all of my life Alyssa…I'm not just gonna drop her like that," he said as he attended to her. "Brittany…are you okay," he asked as she didn't answer. "Alyssa…you didn't have to punch her like that," he told her. "You said you didn't like her so what's the big deal," she responded back with a question. "Not like that I didn't…I guess deep down inside…I still care about her though," he confessed as Jeanette and Eleanor come over just in time for her to regain consciousness. "Wha…What happened," she said a with a little grogginess as she opened her eyes and what appeared to be Alvin looking over her as their eyes met. "Um…Alyssa punched you in the face…are you okay," he asked as he lightly brushed her hair out of her face.**

"**I can't believe this…," she started to say as she pulled Alvin away from her until Simon stepped in. "Leave him alone Alyssa," he said as he stood by Alvin. "YOU'RE ALL CRAZY," she screamed as Alvin began seeing the other side of her. "Alyssa…you're talking to my brother you know," he said as he adjusted his crutch. "Alvin…do you want to live life being free or being held back and being controlled …because I don't hang around people who can't make their own decisions," she said as she gave him his ultimatum.**

**He looked at Alyssa as she stood there with her hands on her hips while popping bubble gum then looked over at Brittany as she staggered to her feet while being helped up by Jeanette and Eleanor. "Alvin…it's not that hard of a decision…you either wanna be a loser or not," she said by mistake as she thought over the words she chose as she tried to correct herself. "Alvin, I mean do you want to…," she started to say until Alvin finally gave his answer. "Alyssa…I've learned a lot more about you in the past 20 minutes than I have in the past couple days," he said looking at her. "Alvin, what are you saying," she asked nervously.**

**He looked at her again, then looked back over to Brittany and then started walking over towards Brittany. Everyone looked on as they we're wondering what was he going to do until out of nowhere the unexpected happened. "Brittany…I'm sorry…," he was in the middle of saying as a tear rolled down Brittany's cheek as she thought the ultimate worst was happening until his lips touched hers and kissed her. She took him in her arms and kissed him back deeply as everyone except Alyssa started cheering and clapping for them as they kissed and hugged for what felt like a eternity.**

"**Well I hope you're happy with the worst decision you've ever made Alvin because there's no coming back for me…I can't believe you choose that half piece of work over me to begin with…I never liked her in the beginning, I only liked her because she was a road block standing in my way between you," she said as she kicked his crutch out from underneath his arm and started to walk away.**

"**You know what Alyssa…I actually have a going away present for you," Brittany said as Alyssa started to turn around. "Oh and what's that…you showing me your reservation to the home of the mentally insane," she said sarcastically. "Noooooo…this," Brittany replied as she balled her fist up and punched her square in the face knocking her over as she tripped and fell face first in a mud puddle from the rain storm the other day. "(gasps) WHY YOU NO GOOD LITTLE…," she started to say as she got up from the mud with it dripping off her clothes. "I wouldn't take another step Alyssa," Jeanette said as she stood there with her fist balled up ready to try and take a swing as well then Eleanor walked up as well, "Me three," she said while staring her down.**

**Alyssa started backing up as she saw that she was completely outnumbered and ran home. She only stayed around a couple more weeks until as no one talked to her anymore and finally transferred to another school in town as her grade sharply took a nosedive but recovered. She is still seen in the neighborhood, but she steers clear of the chipmunks and chipettes as she claims they are "mentally insane". As for Alvin and Brittany…they had a argument the next weekend after Alvin placed a toy spider on her face while she was taking her beauty nap…but after thinking about what they just went through…she quickly forgave him…after playing a joke on him with the "warm water trick.**

**-THE END-**

**Note: Expect to see some of the other stories updated soon as well as another T or K story coming!!**


End file.
